Mi Inspiración
by AngeL Kaori
Summary: Chapter 5 Arriba! Al fin! No hace mucho que Tomoyo salió de una depresiòn. Ahora el destino parece estarse burlando de ella al imponerle un trato que ella concidera medieval. ¿Lograra encontrar en un año al hombre de sus sueños? Cuando todas las circunsta
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: CCS ni ninguno de sus personajes, como ustedes ya saben, me pertenecen :), son propiedad de Clamp, así que no me demanden, este fic no se hace con fines de lucro, ni gano dinero. Sólo es para mi propio gozo y alboroto. XD ja,ja,ja,ja,ja y por supuesto el de ustedes. ; )  
  
Los personajes colados a esta historia, o sea los invitados perdón inventados :P sí son míos, así que no los usen sin permiso oki?  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
CAPITULO I   
  
TODO EN ESTA VIDA TIENE FIN.  
  
Querida Sakura:  
  
Hoy no estoy inspirada. Lo curioso es que no es la primera vez que me pasa esto, es lo mismo desde hace varias semanas, tal vez meses, no lo sé.   
  
La directora de la revista esta bastante enojada, pero no puede hacer nada y eso ella lo sabe. Y yo no puedo hacer nada tampoco y esta situación es bastante desesperante, me entristece. Es sorprendente como puede cambiar la vida de una persona de un día para otro, ¿no lo crees? Tanto para bien, como para mal.   
  
Mi papá dice que no me preocupe, que las ideas vendrán cuando menos lo espere, tiene confianza en mi, yo por mi parte no se si confiar en él; diecinueve años sin saber nada de él y ahora quiere arreglarlo todo en menos de 5 años, no me quejo, es una gran persona, me quiere y yo lo quiero, pero no sabes como extraño a mamá.  
  
La herida va cicatrizando, sí, pero sigue siendo profunda, un gran vació dentro de mi. Muchas veces sueño que estoy en casa, recostada en mi cama y alguien toca, y es ella, esta ahí en la puerta parada y me sonríe, me pregunta como estoy y se acerca a mi cama y me abraza y mientras acaricia mi cabello yo le cuento todo lo que he hecho, le digo que la hecho de menos, que papá me quiere y que yo cada día lo quiero más, y luego ella sonríe y me dice que ella está siempre con migo y se desvanece después de darme un beso en la mejilla.  
  
Esos días despierto llorando, con la esperanza de que en verdad ella estuvo aquí con migo y extrañándola, la herida nuevamente abierta, lloro hasta que ya no puedo más, no tengo nada mas que hacer, no puedo hacer nada mas. Pero cada vez es menor mi agonía, cada día dura menos mi llanto, no sé si porque ya no puedo llorar, o porque en serio me resigno a perderla.   
  
Después de cinco años, mi papá ya no insiste, ya no me ruega para que continúe la carrera, he perdido un año y me falta uno, lo sabes, él dice que me apoya y que cuando quiera continuar, lo haré y con las mejores calificaciones, como antes cuando ella estaba conmigo. Papá esta intentando ser fuerte por mi, le entristece que yo este así, pero me apoya y siempre tiene una gran sonrisa o un cálido abrazo para mi, creo que es todo lo que necesito, por ahora.  
  
Creo que es la peor depresión que he tenido desde que se fue, y no sé si saldré de esta, ya no como, apenas duermo, ya no me arreglo, ya no salgo, ya nada me importa. Sólo siento como un gran vació se apodera de mi, de mi voluntad, como la soledad y la tristeza me carcomen el alma y el corazón. La vida se me escapa al pensar que he perdido a mi madre, que esta muerta y que nunca regresara. Después de todo era la persona a la que yo más quería en este mundo.  
  
Hoy he vuelto a recordar viejos tiempos, cuando no entendía de perdidas, ni preocupaciones, ni de tristezas, cuando nos reíamos de todo y todo era felicidad y alegría. ¿recuerdas? Nuestra etapa de adolescencia, cuando nos creíamos reinas del mundo, nos burlábamos de los chicos, tú te probabas mis locos diseños, nos contábamos todo, éramos uña y mugre ¿cierto? ¿recuerdas? Cuando regreso Syaoran y tú no cabías en si de felicidad, como me encantaba grabarlos cuando se besaban, cuando se sonrojaban y cuando te pidió que te casaras con él, te veías tan hermosa, irradiabas amor de lo feliz que estabas, ambas éramos felices. Tú por tu amor, yo por ti. Yo diseñe tu vestido de boda, te pusiste tan feliz al verlo, ¡te gusto tanto! y luego todo mundo te decía que te veías hermosa, ¿recuerdas la broma? Syaoran decía que si te veías hermosa era solamente por el gran vestido que traías, te enojaste y lo peor es que no fue el único Touya también te lo dijo y te enojaste más, al final todo se arreglo porque de hecho, tanto ellos como yo pensábamos que el vestido era hermoso porque lo traías tú. Hay amiga ¿te acuerdas? Como hubo un tiempo en que nos peleábamos por cualquier cosa, pero nos reconciliábamos al instante y con la misma facilidad. Las graduaciones ¿las recuerdas? Pasamos toda nuestra educación elemental y superior juntas, la superior con Syaoran. ¿Te acuerdas de las citas? Las citas dobles, las citas con las amigas, las pijamadas, las salidas de compras, tus citas amorosas, las de ambas, como nos arreglábamos juntas. . . Nuestra Amistad, eso es lo importante. ¿la recuerdas?  
  
Pero todo en esta vida tiene fin, eso es lo que dice mi papá, unos 5 meses después de tu boda, ya habiendo regresado de tu luna de miel, mi madre muere, mi esperanza y felicidad mueren junto con ella, mis ganas de vivir, no sé que hubiera hecho si no hubieras estado con migo Sakura, creo que me hubiera muerto junto con mi madre, y luego la noticia de que tenía un padre que se preocupaba por mí, que me quería, que era mi única familia y que tenía el derecho de sacarme de aquí, de llevarme lejos de Japón. Las dos pensamos que era lo mejor ¿verdad? Lo mejor para mi alma, alejarme del lugar donde había vivido, del lugar que a cada paso me traía recuerdos, sabíamos que la despedida iba a ser dolorosa, pero la superaríamos y así sucedió. Prometimos escribirnos, hablarnos, de alguna forma comunicarnos, la distancia no nos vencería y aquí estoy de nuevo, esta es una de las tantas cartas que te he escrito, no todas como esta, algunas han sido alegres y sabes que hablar por teléfono no es muy económico, además me pongo a llorar, recuerdo que estamos separadas y el sentimiento me invade el alma.  
  
¿Sabes? Pense que ya lo había superado, pense que estaba rehaciendo mi vida, volvía a sonreír, a soñar y de nuevo, así sin darme cuenta, todo se me ha venido abajo, ¡¡¡No lo entiendo!!! simplemente he dejado de ser yo y tengo miedo, mucho miedo, miedo de vivir así, miedo de morir en la tristeza, pero temo ser feliz y volver a ser infeliz y tengo miedo, sí miedo de nuevo, a llorar, porque me deshago lentamente, sin quererlo, añorando viejos tiempos, cuando era feliz, los recuerdos llegan a mi llenando mi alma de nostalgia. Y yo, soy presa de la melancolía y la frustración, estoy imposibilitada, no puedo hacer nada para evitar sentirme así. ¡¡¡Nada!!!   
  
¡Ya no sé que hacer! Me consumo en cuerpo, alma, corazón y mente. Ahora inconscientemente he recurrido nuevamente a tus palabras, tus palabras llenas de consuelo, ¡Oh Sakura! tú siempre me has ayudado, pero temo atormentarte de nuevo, temo haberte asustado, nunca fue mi intención agobiarte, pero necesito de tu siempre incondicional apoyo . Estaré bien, lo prometo, es un pacto entre tu y yo. Tenía pensado ocultártelo, pero has sido la única persona en la que he podido confiar, persona que sé me apoyara, ayudara y que, no sé como le haces, con una simple carta de saludos y buenos deseos, que estoy segura no me negaras, me harás sentir muy bien, volveré a nacer. Volveré a reír, a sonreír, con la esperanza siempre viva de volverte a ver algún día, es mas con el simple hecho de recordar que nuestra amistad a vencido tiempo y distancia.  
  
Me voy, papá a llegado y es hora de cenar, afuera llueve, como siempre. No quiero que me vea llorando, espero noticias tuyas Sakura, saluda a Syaoran de mi parte, dile que te cuide y que lo quiero mucho.   
  
Te quiere, adora y extraña tu incondicional amiga  
  
  
  
  
  
Tomoyo Daidouji  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Notas de la autora novata : P :  
  
Hello! ¿cómo estas? Yo bien y espero que tú también ( sí, tú, monigote pegado al monitor ¿quién más) XD  
  
Heme aquí por primera vez sola intentando hacer un fic interesante, y que se gane tan siquiera el nombre de fic, en serio espero que te haya gustado y si no te gustó ¿qué haces leyendo mis notitas? Desprecias mi trabajo y mi esfuerzo y luego también quieres burlarte de mí :P eres un feote. XD   
  
Por otra parte si sí te gustó mi intento fallido de fic, ¡¡GRACIAS!! Por leerlo y por soportarme a mí, leyendo estas estúpidas notas :). De cualquier manera si te interesó no dudes en dejar un review que eso haría que este fic continuara, si no hay reviews no continuó. ( :) sí, sí lo sé, -_- no soy muy buena como para andar reclamando reviews, pero soñar no cuesta nada, y creo que este fic tan siquiera se merece tres reviews) Así que con tu mouse aprieta aquí abajito y deja uno diciendo tan siquiera:   
  
¡¡¡¡Me caes mal ¿cómo se te ocurre escribir algo así?!!!!  
  
  
  
O_o La verdad creo que no soportaría algo así, pero bueno tendría un review.XD  
  
Mmmmmm bueno ¿qué me falta? Aaaah sí . Cualquier cosa, menos cadenas y virus a   
  
angel_kaori16@hotmail.com  
  
Se despide la escritora novata   
  
  
  
Kaori Tsukiyume 


	2. A fin de cuentas la vida continua

Disclaimer: CCS ni ninguno de sus personajes, como ustedes ya saben, me pertenecen (, son propiedad de Clamp, así que no me demanden, este fic no se hace con fines de lucro, ni gano dinero. Sólo es para mi propio gozo y alboroto. XD ja,ja,ja,ja,ja y por supuesto el de ustedes. ; )  
  
Los personajes colados a esta historia, o sea los invitados perdón inventados :P sí son míos, así que no los usen sin permiso oki?  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
CAPITULO II  
A FIN DE CUENTAS. . . LA VIDA CONTINUA.  
  
La luz del sol comenzaba a filtrarse por la ventana de la habitación. Grande y lujosa. Magnifica y única. Viva y muerta. Perfecta y blanca. Triste y negra. Una perfecta representación del día y la noche. Luz y sombra. ¿tierra e infierno? . . . Los rayos del sol seguían su camino alumbrando cada vez más superficie de la habitación dejando al descubierto una enorme cama de estilo oriental que yacía intacta en medio de la enorme habitación, cubierta con un edredón blanco con bordados en las orillas: un ramaje de alguna planta exótica, bordado hecho en algún lugar lejano con un hilo de fina seda negra, cojines blancos y negros de terciopelo y peluche con distintas formas geométricas y tamaños se encontraban cubriendo casi por completo la cabecera y toda la parte superior de la cama, nadie había dormido ahí la noche anterior. Un grueso pilar de fierro negro se alzaba en cada una de las 4 esquinas de la cama, tan imponentes como los barrotes de una jaula. La cima de cada uno de los pilares estaba finamente tallada de tal forma que daban vida a una hermosa violeta, y en conjunto los cuatro pilares sostenían ligeras y hermosas cortinas de tul blanco, que eran sujetadas por aros del material de los pilares y aunque por el momento se encontraban anudadas a los pilares por gruesos listones de lino negro, se veía el hermoso bordado negro que poseían en las orillas. Justo arriba de la cama sujetado en el techo se encontraba un gigantesco espejo rectangular que cubría toda la superficie de la cama, reflejando así todo su contenido ya que las cortinas sólo cubrían los lados de esta, no la parte superior.  
  
Sentimientos. . .  
  
El sol seguía avanzando . . . de lado derecho a la cama, a unos cuantos metros de distancia se encontraba un moderno y negro escritorio en cuyo flanco derecho se encontraba una computadora de color blanco con pantalla de plasma y todo lo necesario, estaba totalmente equipada y con lo que parecía ser los artefactos más avanzados. El escritorio era un caos de los mas fenomenal: disquetes, bocetos, lápices, gomas, basura, papeles arrugados, borradores, intentos frustrados de lo que parecían ser cartas, dibujos, y diseños de un sin fin de accesorios se encontraban desperdigados y regados por toda las superficie del escritorio y mas allá aun. Tazas vacías, servilletas, cucharas, sobres de endulsante, cuadros pequeños de azúcar, el pequeño envase que contenía la crema tenía parte de su contenido rodeándolo, la pequeña cafetera con la que contaba el escritorio yacía volteada derramando el sobrante de su interior sobre lo que era, al parecer, una fotografía de una mujer muy hermosa. Llaves, sobres de té usados y no usados, envolturas de dulces y chocolates, cd's , hojas y más hojas, timbres postales, cartas, sobres, plumas de colores, plumas chorreadas, papeles rotos y arrugados todo esto tirado por el suelo y alrededores. Un jarrón con hermosas rosas blancas era lo único cuidado y hermoso de aquel caos. Un completo desorden. Incluso el bote de basura yacía volteado al lado del escritorio casi por completo vació de su contenido el cual se encontraba regado lejos de este: cartas, papeles, fotos, basura, bocetos, pedazos de fotografías, etc. Había además varios diseños de vestidos y ropa en generales espléndidos, numerados con fecha y firma, sujetados, pegados y amarrados por toda la pared de rededor.  
  
Sueños. . .  
  
La pared que se ubicaba frente a la cama estaba repleta de repisas de diferentes formas, a diferentes niveles, con diferentes objetos y diferentes tamaños. La base de fierro negro tallado, las repisas de cristal. El contenido de las repisas era muy variado: Osos de felpa, muñecas, libros viejos, cofres, alhajeros, cartas, figuras de cerámica, fotos, portarretratos, dulces, cuadernos, libros, objetos curiosos y hermosos recipientes de diversos tamaños y diseños con flores secas, vivas, muertas, algunos con lápices, plumas y otros con galletas, chocolates y bombones. Además había bolsas, lapiceros, un aparato de sonido compacto, discos, una computadora portátil, velas, muchas velas de todas formas, tamaños y esencias, algunas casi por completo consumidas, otras todavía envueltas. Repisas del techo al suelo, no parecía haber pared detrás de tantos objetos, la única parte en donde no había repisas brillaba, se distinguía a simple vista, parecía el núcleo, el punto de inicio de una enorme telaraña de repisas y objetos. Se encontraba justo en el centro de la "pared" era una enorme pecera cuadrada, un ecosistema completo: corales, caballitos de mar, peces de muchos colores brillantes, burbujas aquí y allá, plantas marinas, algas, el suelo de arena lleno de deslumbrantes piedritas de cristal de muchos colores. Una enorme pecera que era al parecer el único vestigio de vida y color en aquel lugar.  
  
Recuerdos. . .  
  
En medio de la habitación sobre una alfombra gris en forma de mancha había tres sillones, uno rectangular largo y grande el cual estaba forrado de una tela blanca adornada con kanjis japoneses negros, la base era de fierro negro de diseño sencillo y rústico. Un puf grande y redondo de piel, negro; y por último un sillón cuadrado de terciopelo blanco sin respaldo. Puestos alrededor de una mesa circular de vidrio amplia y chaparra con base de diseño similar al del sillón grande, en cuyo centro se hallaba un hermoso y enorme jarrón en donde había varias docenas de rosas negras frescas. Había también 4 ceniceros cuadrados: dos blancos, dos negros; hechos con pedazos de cristal opaco unidos en desorden. Uno de ellos tenía varias colillas de cigarro totalmente consumidas. Una cajetilla abierta se encontraba en el suelo con su contenido regado en el piso: unos cuantos cigarros aplastados, otros cuantos rotos, dos o tres intactos y uno más a salvo en su cajetilla, al lado de esta fiesta de cigarrillos se encontraba un encendedor rectangular de plata con un nombre magníficamente grabado. . . Daidouji. . .Una enorme lampara colgaba del techo justo encima de la mesa, era un móvil de hermosas hadas de color: blanco, negro y trasparente.  
  
Momentos. . .  
  
Cuatro puertas, una en cada una de las esquinas de la enorme habitación, cuatro puertas totalmente diferentes, ¿cuatro mundos distintos? Una de cristal opaco blanco con una chapa redonda plateada que tenía la forma de un imponente sol. Otra puerta negra hecha de metal, finas y delgadas persianas negras acomodadas verticalmente. Otra más de madera obscura finamente tallada con hermosas flores de ciruelo por todo el contorno, arcángeles misteriosos en la parte superior y demonios espantosos en la parte más baja de la puerta ; y la ultima puerta era mas bien un montón de hilos llenos de pedazos de cristal negro, blanco y transparente de forma redonda, triangular y cúbica, con lentejuelas y conchitas. Cada una de estas puertas parecía conducir a un lugar distinto. Sólo una se encontraba entre abierta y de ella emanaba un muy tenue vapor de agua.  
  
Ilusiones . . .  
  
Del lado izquierdo de la cama se encontraban dos grandes ventanas abarcaban desde el techo hasta el suelo, ambas cubiertas con unas frondosas cortinas gruesas y de diversas telas en colores negro, gris y blanco. Ambas conducían hacía un enorme balcón. En esos momentos una de las ventanas estaba abierta el aire frió entraba en la habitación y le daba un toque de vida a todo lo que había en la habitación. Las flores, las cortinas de la cama y las de la ventana, algunas hojas del escritorio amenazaban con caer al suelo, la puerta de cristales y conchas se movía y producía al igual que el móvil de hadas, una ligera y deliciosa melodía.  
  
Vida. . .  
  
En medio de estas dos ventanas se encontraba un enorme cuadro de una mujer adulta, rica, muy bien arreglada con uno hermosos ojos de color amatista, profundos. A lado de la mujer se encontraba una hermosa niña de 6 ó 7 años de largo cabello negro y ojos igualmente hermosos ambas sonreían, ambas parecían felices, ambas vivían.  
  
. . .REALIDAD. . .  
  
Debajo de aquel cuadro sentada y sujetando contra si sus rodillas, con el largo cabello negro disperso por todo su cuerpo, con los ojos hinchados y amoratados de tanto llorar, se encontraba aquella pequeña niña de ojos violetas sólo que ahora era todo una mujer. Parecía contemplar la habitación, pero sus ojos parecían estar vacíos. Era esbelta, bien formada y muy atractiva con cierto toque de inocencia. Su piel era pálida, pero fresca y tersa. Vestía unos jeans oscuros con las orillas desgastadas y un suéter cerrado azul de estambre con cuello de tortuga, que le quedaba un poco grande, lo que le daba cierto toque de descuido.  
  
Estaba agotada, exhausta y sabía que era lo más natural, había llorado durante días y no era la primera vez que lo hacía. Salió de su ensimismamiento y se dirigió gateando hacía su cama y se acomodo entre todos los cojines. Sabía lo que seguía: ahora dormiría por varias horas, tranquila, cansada, sedada por aquellas lágrimas que había derramado, con suerte no soñaría en nada triste y después, al despertar, su depresión habría terminado o tan siquiera disminuido un poco. Quizás volvería a su vida "normal" y aunque sintiera cierta nostalgia por la vida pasada, por su madre, intentaría de nuevo verlo todo con un poco más de optimismo, de lo que si estaba segura era que aparentaría que nada había ocurrido y que sólo había estado en su cuarto estudiando, meditando, descansando, diseñando. La verdad es que amaba esta vida, lamentablemente esta no parecía corresponderle a ella. Suspiro y volteo en si para encontrarse con su reflejo  
  
-¡Rayos, sí que se veía fatal! Y eso que acababa de ducharse-  
  
El baño la había tranquilizado demasiado y la hermosa vista que su balcón le ofrecía del atardecer, le ayudaban bastante a que sus ánimos mejoraran. La noche estaba por llegar, suspiro al saber que otro día se le había esfumado.  
  
Comenzó a recordar su situación en las últimas semanas, quizás de los últimos meses, había pasado tanto tiempo que ya no sabía como había comenzado todo, lo que sabía es que ya estaba harta y quería pronto superar una mas de sus tantas depresiones.  
  
Inglaterra no le había sentado nada mal, el clima le encantaba, la gente, la ciudad. Había conseguido trabajo y estudiaba, su casa era hermosa y especialmente con su habitación podía hacer lo que quisiera con ella. Tomoyo se paró y dirigió al balcón, para después apoyarse en el barandal, otra ráfaga de aire frío corrió por su habitación. Suspiró y recordó. El aniversario de la muerte de su madre estaba cerca, había salido de vacaciones y su padre había tenido que salir de viaje urgentemente, estaba sola, y por algún motivo hacía tiempo que un frío había vivido en su interior, la rotura de la relación con su novio lo había desencadenado todo. Había dejado de trabajar y su jefa, aprovechando la ausencia de su padre, le había dado un ultimátum, se había aislado y había llorado, había dejado de comer, de dormir, había deseado morir en ese momento.  
  
El sol se oculto por fin, dando paso a una resplandeciente luna llena. Tomoyo volvió a entrar a su recamara, no sin apretar antes el interruptor de la luz, la recamara quedó totalmente iluminada, dando a conocer varias lamparas más además de la que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación. Siguió caminando dirigiéndose después hacía el sillón grande de su pequeña sala. Recogió la cajetilla de cigarrillos, junto con el encendedor y prendió uno delicadamente, con la depresión había vuelto a fumar, aunque siempre lo hubiese detestado, si todo pasaba lo dejaría lo más pronto posible, no era tan difícil, solo le ayudaba en aquello momentos de relativa tensión. Se estiró, bostezó y volvió a recordar:  
  
Fue entonces cuando recurrió a Sakura, su mejor amiga, su prima, su hermana, la respuesta de esta no se había demorado demasiado, un día después ya tenía de regreso el mail que le había enviado y como pensaba simples palabras como " Pase lo que pase todo estará bien" o " a tu madre no le hubiera gustado verte así" incluso el " sabes que te adoro mi querida amiga y que si me lo pides voy para allá" le habían ayudado demasiado. Pero no quería ser molestia y por alguna extraña razón necesitaba desahogarse, gritar, llorar, gemir, explotar y lo había hecho, el recuerdo de tiempos mejores y el sentimiento de perdida la había obligado ha hacerlo. Y había aprovechado la ausencia de su padre e incluso el aniversario de la muerte de su madre, para maldecir esta vida, para llorar, para sentirse miserable, ahora ya todo era un simple momento lejano y que esperaba no volviera a repetirse, ahora estaba más serena y mucho más tranquila. Volvió a estirarse perezosamente y después tomo un mechón de su cabello para comenzar a jugar con el.  
  
¡Como extrañaba a su madre! De verdad la hacía falta.-  
  
Su ausencia le extrañaba, le molestaba, pero había dejado de dolerle y lastimarla de verdad hacía tiempo, había aprendido a soportar su ausencia durante casi toda su vida, siempre había entendido que era una persona importante y ocupada, una persona de "negocios". Su madre a pesar de todo la había apoyado y había intentado estar el mayor tiempo que podía con ella además de hacer de aquellos tiempos lo más gratos e inolvidables. La había amado, la amaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero sabía y entendía ahora que no podía vivir sujeta a su recuerdo y que ella no lo hubiera querido y mucho menos permitido, si estuviese viva. Pero había momentos como el de los últimos días en los que se le olvidaba aquello, en los que casi se sentía morir y lo cierto era que el último "lapsus melancolicus" había sido muy fuerte y prolongado.  
  
Respiró profundamente y exhaló el humo del cigarrillo, lo apagó y se dirigió hacía las ventanas, las cerro, corrió las cortinas y de nuevo fue a su cama , no sin antes darse cuenta de que le faltaba una pantufla, se recostó y acomodo, de nuevo entre tantos cojines, sólo que ahora sujeto, un conejo blanco de felpa que se camuflajeaba hasta hace unos instantes, lo abrazo. Echó un vistazo, entre los cojines se encontraba un celular blanco con como 25 llamadas perdidas, Tomoyo frunció el ceño, la mayoría eran de su antiguo novio, ¿Qué querría? Pero la verdad era que ahora eso ya no le importaba, habían salido juntos por casi dos años, estaban comprometidos, más por interés ( aunque se pensase que eso ya no se daba), lo había querido, sí, pero la ultima discusión había sido porque la relación esta siendo aburrida y problemática. Tomó el celular y lo escondió debajo de los cojines, todavía no quería saber nada del mundo exterior.  
  
Volvió a pensar, definitivamente se sentía mucho mejor, ahora estaba consiente de que normalmente había algo que le ayudaba a animarse y el inminente regreso de su padre a casa era aquel algo,¡ no podía dejar que su padre la viera triste! Este se sentiría muy mal y haría hasta lo imposible por verla feliz, la última vez casi había creado un desfile de modas con sus diseños más locos - Sonrió, como quería a su padre, a su "nuevo" padre- Hace tiempo habían tenido una charla, él estaba arrepentido y había pedido disculpas, le había explicado todo, si Sonomi no hubiera sido tan testaruda en irse y le hubiera dicho que estaba embarazada, él jamás las habría dejado, él mismo se había enterado de que tenía una hija, un año antes de la muerte de Sonomi. Había tomado la noticia con mucho agrado, puesto que nunca se había vuelto a casar y pensaba que ya era un poco tarde para eso. Siempre había querido une heredero, un hijo. Había ayudado muchísimo a su hija y ambos habían aprendido a quererse y a llevarse muy bien, hubo una conexión desde el principio y afortunadamente había nacido un gran afecto entre ambos.  
  
Tomoyo se paro de la cama de nuevo y se dirigió perezosamente a su escritorio, traía solo una pantufla por lo que su pie izquierdo estaba frío, pero de algo estaba segura, su pantufla era de terciopelo blanco y aunque su cuarto estuviera muy bien arreglado siempre era como encontrar una aguja en un pajar, la pantufla tenía la extraña habilidad de camuflajearse en aquel piso de mármol blanco. Tomoyo llego a su objetivo, ¡que desastre!, lo único que quería era una taza de té y estaba segura de que no podría prepararla con ese desastre, se rindió, mientras su vista era captada por una fotografía, en ella se encontraban su madre, sakura, ella y un peluche amarillo saliendo del bolsillo de Sakura. El semblante de Tomoyo se volvió a nublar si su madre estuviera aquí, sería inmensamente feliz al ver que se llevaba tan bien con su padre, si Sakura estuviera ahí, su preciada amiga, podría estarle dando un reconfortante abrazo. Agito su cabeza violentamente, mientras alejaba la nostalgia, estaba por terminar aquella depresión, no podía volver a hundirse en ella, decidió dejar la taza de té para otra ocasión y la foto junto con ella. Se dirigió de nuevo a su cama, corrió las sabanas, se desvistió cuidadosamente, saco una pijama de debajo de su almohada, se la puso y se metió entre las cobijas, corrió las cortinas de la cama, apagó las luces con un interruptor que tenía a la mano y se acostó. Dormir le haría bien, estaba cansada necesitaba despejarse y dormir le ayudaría y mientras pensaba en esto cayo rápidamente en un profundo y pacífico sueño.  
  
Era hora de continuar: su mamá y vida en Japón había estado llena de sentimientos, sueños, momentos, recuerdos e ilusiones, de realidades, incluso de tristezas y enojos. Siempre los recordaría con cariño, pero llorar ya no servía de nada y lo había sabido siempre, sólo había necesitado desahogarse por alguna extraña circunstancia, llorar no le hace mal a nadie. Ahora debía de continuar y realizar sueños de su infancia, quizás sentir cosas nuevas no sería malo y porque no mantener ciertas ilusiones en los nuevos momentos que la vida le deparaba ahora. Tenía una nueva vida frente así, ¡sólo tenía 20 años y llevaba media carrera! Estaba comprometido con un soquete, y tenía además un padre que la quería y al que ella quería. Tenía demasiadas cosas por hacer no podía rendirse. Simplemente pensaba" borrón y cuenta nueva". A f in de cuentas. . .la vida continua.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
HI! ( De nuevo aquí después de muchísimo tiempo : P, no tengo vergüenza -_- . Pero a propósito del titulo, mi inspiración, no llegaba T.T. Gracias a Dios, ya regresó! Y estoy de nuevo aquí con varias ideas. Mil gracias a los que leyeron el fic!!! Que aunque parecen ser pocos XD con esos soy feliz. Por otra parte y haciendo propaganda, porque no se dan un vuelta y leen el fic titulado "Recuerdos de un pasado eterno" escrito por mi hermanita Megumi y su servidora Kaori. En mi muy personal opinión es muy bueno (je,je)  
  
Esperando que les haya gustado este capítulo que es más largo, menos deprimente y mas explicativo. Da una ligera introducción a lo que es la vida de quien será mi personaje principal, por lo que ya se pueden imaginar las parejas ; ) (por si alguien quería saber). Me esforcé bastante así que espero sea del agrado del público, de nuevo mil gracias a quien lo lee y esperó deje review apretando el pequeño botón de aquí abajito.  
  
Por último como siempre he querido agradecer personalmente a la gente que se toma la molestia de escribir un review, aquí les voy:  
  
Undine: HI! Pues que malo que no le hayas entendido, pero no te preocupes, aquí esta todo un poquito mas explicado. Mil gracias por el review! Y gracias por el apoyo que brindas en el otro fic. Okas?  
  
Kalyna: Jajajaja, condenada ¬¬ ¿Cómo se te ocurre poner algo así? De todos modos mil Gracias por el review y por tu apoyo y el consejo fue tomado con mucho agrado y puesto en práctica. Se te extraña por lo rumbos mujer. . . ¿Qué diabluras andarás haciendo? Y deja de fastidiar con las faltas. .  
  
Nicolita: Sólo lees fics? Mira que yo creo que todos hacemos lo mismo al principio, yo solo leí fan fics durante tres años, y de ahí, gracias a Megu me atreví a escribir ¿en serio quieres que lo continúe? Gracias, y claro que este fic no se va a quedar así.  
  
Megumi Kansaki: Hermanita, ya todo lo que tengo que decirte esta dicho, como siempre mil gracias por tu apoyo, ya sabes que te kiero mucho, ¡¡¡¡mil gracias por tu paciencia!!!!! Y por tu review y si hay algo de lo que puedo estar orgullosa es de haberte conocido, mira que si no hubiese sido por ti, yo jamás habría llegado tan lejos. Gracias por tus ánimos, eres una gran escritora, y no exageres apenas estoy empezando, no soy tan buena. (  
  
Alma: Hola muchacha, gracias por tu apoyo y por haber sido la primera en dejar un review, no sabes como te extraño, a final de cuentas tu me metiste en este rollo de los fics y fuiste mi primera amiga cibernética, lamentablemente creo que nos hemos distanciado muchisimo, tu ya no estas cuando estoy o viceversa, espero los problemas se solucionen. Te kiero!  
  
Y bueno por último les dejo mi mail: angel_kaori16 hotmail.com que esta disponible las 24 horas del día, los 365 días del año, para lo que sea : quejas, reclamos, felicitaciones, sugerencias pero sobre todo IDEAS y OPINIONES.  
  
Un saludo a Megu, a Kalyna y a Vania que me dejo un review incógnita, se filtro en mi compu : P Gracias Vanila!. Un saludote muy especial a Valeria una chava super wow que me cae de pelos, mira que eres con la única persona con la que he podido platicar seriamente y frente a frente sobre anime, no sabes como te adoro mujer! Y bueno creo que ya no tengo nada más interesante que decir, insisto ¡ARRIBA LOS REVIEWS!  
  
Se despide con un afectuoso saludo y deseándoles un Feliz San Valentín!  
  
Kaori Tsukiyume. 


	3. De nuevo a esta ajetreada vida

Disclaimer: CCS ni ninguno de sus personajes, como ustedes ya saben, me pertenecen (, son propiedad de Clamp, así que no me demanden, este fic no se hace con fines de lucro, ni gano dinero. Sólo es para mi propio gozo y alboroto. XD ja,ja,ja,ja,ja y por supuesto el de ustedes. ; )  
  
Los personajes colados a esta historia, o sea los invitados perdón inventados :P sí son míos, así que no los usen sin permiso oki?  
  
"Pensamientos"  
  
_-Dialogos-  
_

Narración

----------0123Cambio de escena456789-------------   
  
----------0123456789------------  
  
Capitulo III  
De nuevo a esta ajetreada vida.  
  
-_ Señorita Cort, la señora Lancaster no tarda en desocuparse, me mando decirle que si podía esperarla-  
  
La nombrada suspiro.  
  
-¿Me queda de otra Emily?-  
  
- Me temo que no Karen; voy por un café ¿no se te apetece uno, quizá un té?-  
  
-Sí, un café no me caería nada mal-  
  
-OK, enseguida vuelvo-  
  
-gracias-_  
  
Karen observo a Emily perderse en la multitud a través de aquel enorme cristal que hacía de pared y dividía la oficina en la que ella estaba. Aquel cristal que aunque no pareciese, dividía aquella habitación del barullo que hacían las demás, las cuales eran oficinas más pequeñas y se encontraban todas juntas. Karen tomó asiento.  
  
"¿Qué cómo había empezado todo?; Ni ella misma lo sabía. Lo único de lo que estaba completamente segura era de que ahora era Karen, la famosísima diseñadora de ropa infantil, hija del millonario Cort.  
  
Tiempo atrás solía pensar que la culpa de todo la había tenido su madre. . . la muerte de esta. . .Quizá fuera cierto, Quizá no. . . .  
  
A final de cuentas no a todo aquel que se le muere su madre termina a kilómetros de distancia de su país natal con otro nombre y con un padre y una familia de los que jamás se había sabido.  
  
Bueno tal vez la muerte de su mamá sí hubiera sido el factor desencadenante. . . o simplemente había sido el destino. . . tal vez por algo pasaban las cosas. . . tal vez. . ."  
  
_-¿Karen?-  
  
- ¿dime?-  
  
- ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?_  
  
Así era ella, Emily Greent, siempre quería estar enterada de todo, al principio cuando su llegada, Karen había pensado que serían grandes amigas, siempre Emily había mostrado cierto interés por ella: era amable, amigable, educada y ¡vaya que no se había equivocado! Emily estaba realmente Interesada en ella. "Sí, lo único que le interesaba era saber absolutamente todo de ella para después ir corriendo a decírselo a su adorable jefa: Lancaster, y así poder quedar bien con ella. No sabía muy bien a cual de las dos detestaba más si a Emily o a Lancaster."  
  
_-Estudiando, trabajando en mi casa, cosas por el estilo-  
  
- Seguro, pero digo la pregunta es: ¿porque no te aparecías por aquí?, Lancaster está realmente molesta-  
_  
"-¡Claro! Como no había captado el verdadero significado de su pregunta, pero que tonta era. Ahora entendía y sabía lo que tenía que decir. -Mira Emily la verdad es que caí en una depresión muy fuerte al recordar la muerte de mi madre, como ya sabrás mi verdadero nombre no es Karen d' Cort sino Tomoyo Daidouji y bueno fue una temporada difícil, pero gracias al cielo ya lo supere, mira que es lindo de tu parte que te preocupes por mi- "  
  
Tomoyo sonrió para sí, la verdad que le encantaba burlarse de las personas para sus adentros, era un juego divertido que había aprendido hacía tiempo, lo lamentable era que a veces se aburría de tanto hacerlo, muchas veces había deseado encontrarse con alguien que pudiera hacerle cierta competencia, simplemente alguien inteligente, pero lo cierto era que había poca gente inteligente a su rededor aparte de su padre. "Pero por el momento sí que le apetecía empezar a jugar."  
  
_-¿Quieres que te diga la verdad?-  
  
-¡Claro, mira que para eso están las amigas, para contarse todo! Recuerda que soy una tumba.  
  
-Sí, lo sé. Por eso confío tanto en ti.-_  
  
"Ahora que sería, ya una vez le había dicho lo de otro trabajo, m m m m, también lo de una enfermedad horrible y muy contagiosa, lo de un conflicto por dinero con parientes lejanos también, una operación cancerosa. . . no podía creer que siguiera cayendo. . . ¡Bingo!"  
  
_- La verdad es que estoy saliendo con alguien más y pensaba fugarme con él-  
  
- ¡¡ No!! ¿¿En serio?? Y ¿que hay de tu compromiso con Eduard?-  
  
-Mira nada más, pero si estas muy bien enterada- Tomoyo rió forzadamente- por eso te digo que me quería fugar, además mi papá no estaba y por lo tanto no había nada que me detuviera aquí-  
_  
_-Pero entonces ¿Por qué no te fuiste?-  
  
- Me arrepentí de última instancia, creo que no me merecía,-_ ambas rieron ligeramente ante este comentario-_ modestia aparte. Además me gusta esta ciudad, mi trabajo, mi escuela ¡Todo! Lo que sí te puedo asegurar es que estoy apunto de romper mi compromiso. ¡Eduard es tan aburrido!-_ Tomoyo bostezo en el momento en que pronunciaba estas últimas palabras.  
  
"Esto último era completamente verdad, sabía que si no lograba zafarse pronto de ese compromiso arruinaría su vida. Solo tenía que pensar en algo y rápido; antes de que fuera demasiado tarde."  
  
_- pero, ¿Romper tu compromiso?-  
  
- ¡exacto! ¿Qué hay de malo con ello?-  
  
-pues había escuchado, porque, bueno tú sabes. . . la gente habla de ti cuando eres importante.-  
_  
_-síp, lo sé. ¿Cuál es el punto?-  
  
- Tenía entendido que tu compromiso era por, bueno tú sabes, un matrimonio por interés, ya sabes un matrimonio arreglado-_  
  
Karen comenzó a reír desvergonzadamente en señal de burla_.- Suena genial ¿no? Emily de casualidad ¿has leído alguna novela romántica últimamente? No creo que debieses hacerlo muy seguido, al parecer te afecta.-  
  
-sí, -una risa forzada salió de los labios de Emily - tienes razón.-  
  
- Bueno ¿sabes una cosa? ¡Me voy! Haz una cita con Lancaster para mañana a primera hora, así no habrá problema. Le das un gran abrazo de mi parte ¿vale? ¡Nos vemos!-_  
  
Karen abrió la puerta ante la mirada atónita de su compañera, hizo un ligero gesto con su mano derecha y le guiño un ojo en señal de despedida.  
  
_-Hasta luego "amiga", no sabes cuanto te agradezco el que me hayas escuchado. Nos vemos mañana.-_  
  
Cruzó todas aquellas oficinas velozmente y con paso decidido. Hasta llegar al final del pasillo y encontrarse con el ascensor.  
  
"Aquel jueguito no había tenido el efecto que ella hubiese esperado o deseado."  
  
Presionó el botón de descenso del ascensor y las puertas de este se abrieron a los pocos segundos.  
  
"Un matrimonio arreglado ¡ja!"  
  
_-¿Disculpe señorita a que piso?-  
  
- al sótano, por favor.-  
  
- Claro.-  
_  
Las puertas se cerraron segundos después de que ella entro y aquel viejito gordo y rechoncho le brindó una cálida sonrisa la cual ella devolvió un poco de mala gana.  
  
Karen observaba como el elevador se iba llenando poco a poco a cada abrir y cerrar puertas del ascensor y como mientras tanto aquel viejito de grandes gafas iba apretando poco a poco casi todos los números de los pisos que conformaban aquel edificio. Ella por su parte se fue perdiendo en sus propios pensamientos.  
  
"Estaba enojada, indignada ante el comentario de Emily, pero era cierto. . . si estaba comprometida era por interés, su matrimonio era arreglado, disimuladamente y tras bambalinas, pero era arreglado y para acabarla de regar y lo peor de todo es que era con un reverendo soquete."  
  
Piso con piso, gente ascendía y gente descendía del elevador. Una que otra persona la saludaba e intentaba hacerle la plática, pero estaba demasiado molesta con el hecho de tener que ser la próxima señora Wicleff.  
  
_- ¡Sótano!-_  
  
Karen caminó lenta y pensativamente por los pasillos del estacionamiento en busca de su coche, "¿Qué trato le propondría a su padre para que este la dejara librarse de su cruel destino?"  
  
Tomoyo vislumbró a lo lejos a su adorable Porche color azul rey que le saludaba alegremente prendiendo sus lucecitas. Tomoyo sonrió ante sus pensamientos. "Tenía que reponerse un poco más de su depresión y lo único que se le ocurría era ir de compras, no le haría nada mal, su coche se lo pedía a gritos, su ego y su vanidad también, ¡Sí que había estado alejada de la sociedad por mucho tiempo! Era hora de renovar su guardarropa. Tenía que aprovechar al máximo el tiempo en el que estaría sin sus adorables guardaespaldas. Tal vez iría también a comprarse nuevos libros, material para sus diseños, visitaría viejas amistades, se tomaría un café. . .uf definitivamente ¡Lo mejor era apurarse!" Subió al carro y arrancó. Prendió su radio, se puso unos lentes y mientras salía del estacionamiento hacía las transitadas y nevadas calles de Londres, pronuncio felizmente estas palabras.  
  
_"Vamos pies guíen mi cuerpo a donde se les plazca"_  
  
----------0123456789-------------  
  
Un moderno carro azul entraba por una enorme verja hacía una elegante, lujosa y gigantesca mansión que estaba precedida de un hermoso jardín de gran extensión. Los cuales estaban en ese momento cubiertos por una espesa manta de nieve.  
  
El auto siguió avanzando a través del jardín hasta llegar a la puerta de la mansión y se estacionó. Ahí una hermosa joven de aproximadamente 20 años descendió del auto. Su porte era fino, delicado, pero decidido y seguro. Era una mujer hermosa y deslumbrante. De estatura mediana, complexión delgada, un perfecta figura, cabellera larga y sedosa, tez blanca y ojos azules. Perfecta. Sus ropas abrigadoras aunque eran muy casuales estaban muy bien combinadas y a pesar de que tenían cierto toque de descuido se veía la exquisitez del gusto.  
  
La servidumbre de la casa al darse cuenta de quien era aquella joven, comenzó a moverse apresuradamente, de tal manera que, cuando la joven apenas descendía ya había 4 personas esperando sus instrucciones en la puerta; dos hombres jóvenes y dos mujeres: una señora mayor y una jovencita que al parecer estaba más feliz que sus otros tres acompañantes.  
  
Los dos jóvenes se acercaron de inmediato, uno recibió las llaves del auto y el otro pregunto cortésmente:  
  
_- ¿Sus cosas al cuarto señorita?-  
  
-Sí, como siempre-_  
  
Tomoyo estaba exhausta, había recorrido demasiados centros comerciales en un solo día. En uno de ellos se había encontrado a una amiga y habían decidido ir a comer juntas, después habían ido a ver una película. "Que para su gusto había sido patética-"y finalmente habían ido a tomar un café, donde, lamentablemente, había rechazado la invitación de ir a bailar con dos apuestos muchachos, estaba cansada y apenas empezaba a retomar su acostumbrado agitado ritmo de vida, necesitaba descanso y eso era lo único que quería y anhelaba en ese momento.  
  
Tomoyo siguió caminando hacía la puerta. "Y ahí estaban ellas dos: Una, Irene Adler, su dama de compañía, persona a la que quería bastante; era su amiga, su confidente, su compañera, su hermanita, una de las personas que mas quería, le ayudaba a escaparse de vez en cuando de la casa, de sus guardaespaldas, era ¡Wow! ¿Qué más podía pedir? "  
  
"Y sin embargo ahí estaba aquella otra: Betty Butterworth, el ama de llaves; Karen no tenía nada contra ella, es más le estaba agradecida en muchos aspectos, pero. . . era exigente, muy exigente, gruñona, regañona y con ciertos ideales y costumbres un tanto pasados de moda. Además que odiaba el cierto desapego que Karen tenía hacía las normas, reglas y buenos modales que toda señorita "bien" debería de tener."  
  
Subió las escaleras y se encontró con las dos. Sonrió y saludo.  
  
_-Buenas noches Irene, Señora Betty. ¿Cómo han estado hoy?-_  
  
La joven de cabello castaño se proponía a saludar, cuando a la señal de la Señora Butterworth decidió guardar silencio.  
  
-_ Muy bien señorita, nos da gusto verla por fin fuera de su cuarto, ¿Dónde estuvo todo el día? Estábamos preocupados por usted, su padre habló-  
  
- ¿En serio? ¿Y que dijo? ¿Cuándo vuelve?-  
  
- Vuelve para navidad, dentro de tres días, me dijo que le dijera que por favor pasará por él, también dijo que se comunicaría después para decirle a que hora pasaría por él-  
  
- ¡OK! ¿Y bueno algo más?- Karen ni si quiera espero la respuesta de la señora que tenía como costumbre hablar lento, claro y un tanto fuerte- Bueno, ¡Perfecto! ¿Por qué sabe? Estoy algo cansada-  
_  
A la señora pareció no importarle mucho la falta de educación que en ese momento había mostrado el propietario más joven de la casa, por el contrario sonrió y añadió.  
  
_- Señorita Karen, espero no le moleste, pero he llamado a sus guardaespaldas. Supongo que va empezar a salir y tiene que considerar el hecho de quien es -  
_  
Tomoyo que en ese momento ya estaba en dirección a su cuarto con Irene, paró en seco ante las palabras de su ama de llaves.  
  
-_ ¿m, mis, mis guardaespaldas?-  
  
- En efecto señorita, mañana a primera hora ya estarán aquí esperando para escoltarla a donde usted quiera-  
_  
_-p, pero, pero yo. . .-_  
  
Tomoyo se resignó, "ni hablar ella que pensó que estaría tan siquiera una semana libre de sus abominables guardaespaldas, pero pues que más daba, por el momento lo mejor era decir que sí, al rato ya se libraría de ellas. "  
  
_- Gracias Betty. Ahora si me disculpas me retiro a mi cuarto, realmente estoy cansada. Con tu permiso-_  
  
La dama de llaves asintió y Karen se retiró algo cabizbaja.  
  
"¡Guardaespaldas! Como si en serio los necesitase, después de dos años de vivir en Inglaterra todavía eran pocos los que sabían de ella, era tonto e innecesario, además que no sabían que poniéndole guardaespaldas solo conseguían arruinar su juventud."  
  
_- ¿En serio te molestan tanto?-  
  
- La verdad es que sí, ¡son tan molestos!-_  
  
Las dos jóvenes sonrieron.  
  
_- ¿Sabes Tom?, me da gusto que estés de vuelta-_  
  
Tomoyo sonrió sinceramente ante el comentario de su amiga. "Ella también estaba feliz por eso, su depresión empezaba a volverla loca, un poco más y no tardaría en ingresar a un sanatorio."  
  
_-Gracias Irene, a mi también me da gusto, y tengo que agradecerte tu paciencia. Creo que me porte un tanto grosera durante todo ese tiempo contigo.-  
  
- No te preocupes, lo bueno es que ya estas bien-  
_  
_-Gracias-  
  
-¿y a donde fuiste?-  
  
- De compras, demasiados regalos de navidad este años ¿no crees?-  
  
- Ni que lo digas, igual y tengo menos miembros de la familia, pero cada ocurrencia de mis amigos de la escuela, que creo mi presupuesto no me alcanzara-  
  
-Sabes como pienso, la intención es lo que cuenta-_  
  
Mientras su conversación continuaba las dos jóvenes recorrieron el tan conocido camino hacía el cuarto de Karen. Al llegar encontraron todas las compras que Tomoyo había hecho a lado del sillón.  
  
_- ¿Te ayudo a desempacar? Parece que acabas de regresar de un largo viaje.-  
  
- Ja,ja,ja. Tienes razón, creo que me excedí un poco-_  
  
Ambas jóvenes estuvieron "desempacando" toda la tarde, platicando, escuchando música, arreglando el desorden que tenía Tomoyo y para disgusto de la Señora Betty desvergonzadamente Tomoyo había pedido que su cena se la subiesen a su cuarto a las dos.  
  
_-¿y como te fue con Lancaster?-  
  
-Ni me lo recuerdes, la maldita arpía no me quiso recibir con el pretexto de que tenía mucho trabajo –_  
  
-_m m m m y ¿cuando piensas volver a ir? Porque necesitas el trabajo ¿no?-  
  
-Sí, mañana; no pienso dejar que esa bruja me gane y haga que pierda todo lo que he hecho estos dos años-  
  
- Así se habla, bueno mujer me voy, me esperan en casa y creo que ya estas cansada-  
  
- De hecho bastante, cuídate entonces, adiós-  
_  
Irene asintió y salió por la enorme puerta de madera. Tomoyo que se encontraba en ese momento en su puf, sacó una cajita rectangular y plana de su bolsa, la abrió y saco un cigarro, lo prendió, aspiro y se puso de pie caminando tranquilamente hacía su balcón. Hacía frío, mucho frío. El jardín estaba repleto de nieve. La chica suspiro.  
  
"¿Realmente se encontraba bien?, ¿Realmente lo había superado o simplemente estaba aparentando como solía hacer siempre?"  
  
Terminó con su cigarrillo, se adentro a su cuarto, se dirigió a su escritorio, tiro el cigarro en el bote de basura. Siguió caminando y se metió en su vestidor, haciendo que las cuentitas se movieran a su paso. Su vestido era enorme, pero estaba muy bien ordenado. Se dirigió a un cajón tomo un pijama de dos piezas, se desvistió botando la ropa que traía en un bote y se puso su pijama. Todo tranquilamente, pensativamente. Salió de nuevo del cuarto, se dirigió hacía la puerta de cristal que era la entrada a un hermoso y fino baño de mármol blanco, se lavo los dientes. Se cepillo el cabello, se lo amarro en una coleta, se desmaquillo y salió. Dirigiéndose ahora a su cama.  
  
"No, no quería pensar más en eso. En tres días sería navidad, toda la familia estaría en casa, mañana tenía que ir a ver a Lancaster, su trabajo, sus amigos, la ciudad. Todo estaba bien, ¿Por qué entonces se empeñaba en estar triste?"  
  
Se cobijo. Se acomodo entre las almohadas. Y volvió a suspirar.  
  
"¡Ya! Seguro eran los restos de aquella fuerte y tonta depresión, en la ciudad el ambiente era genial, los centros comerciales con todos los adornos, se la había pasado muy bien con su amiga, de nuevo le hablaba a Irene, había hecho enojar de nuevo a Betty y Emily se había tragado su cuento. Todo iría bien, el chiste ahora era volver a acostumbrarse a su muy agitado, pero divertido ritmo de vida. Estaba en sus manos hacerlo o esa navidad la festejaría en un sanatorio"  
  
----------0123456789-------------  
  
Notas, Notas y más Notas:  
  
Haito! En esta ocasión debido a mi estado anímico actual, que es pésimo por los malos resultados con el capítulo tres de otro de mis fan fic, me iré directo a los agradecimiento vale? Haber sí para cuando nos volvamos a ver (debajo de los agradecimientos, mi humor a mejorado. Sayonara. = )  
  
RuBiAx: ¡hi! ¿Yo estoy muy bien y tú? ¿En serio crees que mi fic esta muy bonito? Te lo agradezco de corazón. En cuanto a lo de que lo base en la realidad tienes toda la razón, yo en lo personal me deprimo demasiado. . Me da mucho gusto que te hayas identificado en parte con el fic, porque ese es uno de mi propósitos. Mil Gracias por tu Review y tus ánimos que: creedme, realmente me han subido el autoestima! ( : P nadie me había dicho que estuviera tan bueno) Espero te guste este capítulo. Y esperare ansiosa tu opinión.  
  
Megumi Kanzaki S: Mil gracias por tu review Megu (y mira que yo ya te deje uno) .. De nuevo mil gracias por todo tu apoyo y la verdad es que yo no creo por nada del mundo que seas una fracasada, yo soy la que va a serlo si sigo siendo tan tardada e inconstante. Y mira que yo también tengo que revisar chorrosientas mil veces antes de publicar un capítulo. Besos y no olvides que te quiero un montón, aunque nos hayamos distanciado un poco. Te extraño Me-chan. --  
  
Gipsy-chan: ¡Holas! Muchísimas gracias por las felicitaciones. ¿En serio crees que describo bien? La verdad me tarde muchísimo en idealizar la recamara que quería para Tomoyo, tengo dibujos, borradores y un buen de intentos fracasados por describirlo. En cuanto a los sentimientos de Tomoyo es un honor que pienses que sé manejarlos, siempre he pensado que transmitir sentimientos es algo demasiado complicado y al conseguirlo me lleno de orgullo. ¡Claro que va a ser un TE! en el cuarto capítulo el señor va a hacer su entrada por si quieres saberlo. ¡También es mi pareja favorita! ¡Son una pareja adorable!!! Molto Grazzie por tu review y claro que pasare la voz. : P  
  
YaShi- MGJ: Haito! Sabes chica? El día en que recibí tu review estaba un tanto decaída por no sé que cosa, luego, luego lo leí fue un gran día para mi . Gracias! Tanto por el review como por haberme hecho feliz ese día. Que bueno que no te arrepientas de haber entrado ¡Me satisface enormemente que pienses así! Y Claro que es el comienzo y conforme escribo van saliendo nuevas ideas y bueno total que siento que nunca terminara este fic y espero no defraudarte y nunca te decepciones. Vale? Y sip definitivamente será un Tomoyo Erial aunque no creas que se las voy a poner fácil (muajajajajaja) De nuevo mil gracias y espero te agrade este capitulo que va siendo ya la introducción a lo que ha sido de la vida de Tomoyo. Ahora Karen. XD  
  
Mushy: Hello Marlen! Muchísimas Gracias por el review y de nuevo te agradezco tu ayuda en el fic de HP. Que bueno que te haya gustado y de este capítulo en adelante meteré mucho dialogo, tanto que a veces igual y hasta es innecesario. = ) Yo también te kiero muchote y ¡felices vacaciones! Baito!  
  
Ishtary: Je,je ¡Gracias por tu review! . Verdad que es tierna? Mil disculpas si te hice gastar tantas cajas de pañuelos, pero era necesario : P Después mas adelante te explicare bien para que ok? Akí esta el tercer capítulo el cual espero te guste y dejes tu opinión.  
  
Ranko: Haito! Muchas gracias por tu review y sí definitivamente han regresado las ideas, lamentablemente a montón. . . tan es así que ya no se donde ponerlas --U. Igual te deseo un buen día. Baito! : P  
  
Samiruchis: Hola Samiruchis. ¬¬ Sabes? Creo que lamentablemente a ti es a la única a la que no le voy a agradecer el review, porque por lo que veo lo mas seguro es que ni sikiera hayas leido mi historia y lo unico que hayas hecho fue dejar el review para safarte del compromiso, lo que a mi se me hace una grosería enorme (ya te lo había dicho antes). Gracias por creer que soy buena, pero me hubiera gustado mas que te tomaras la molestia de leerlo y me dieras tu más sincera opinión. En fin, no hare coraje porque ya me había puesto feliz, yo también te kiero mucho. Bai. Y sabes? A mi la película no se me hizo tan wow!  
  
Listo! Je,je ahora sí estoy de mucho mejor humor. = ) Realmente sus reviews suben el autoestima y bueno que les pareció el capítulo tres??.  
  
En esta ocasión quiero tratar dos cosas muy importantes y otras cuantas que también son importantes. Je,je  
  
1.- One: Este capítulo esta dedicado a la amiga Valeria que cumple 16 años pasado mañana ¡Felicidades Vale! Y espero te guste mucho este capitulo que como prometí es para ti. Pásatela súper y sólo me resta decir: ·"Feliz Cumpleaños a ti, y los regalos pa mi. . . Feliz cumpleaños, Feliz cumpleaños, feliz cumpleaños a ti!!!! "X D  
  
2.- Two: Un agradecimiento especial a la compañera Ranko chan que me ayudo muchísisisisismo en la primera parte de este fic en donde me había quedado estancada, de nuevo a falta de inspiración. De hecho gracias a su ayuda un nuevo personaje hizo aparición y vaya que tendrá relevancia en el fic. Gracias Ranko y de nuevo ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! .  
  
3.- Three: Mil Gracias de nuevo a toda la gente que dejo reviews no saben lo lindo que se siente cuando ves tu mail (y los que si saben, gracias también) y hay un review que siempre te sube el ánimo. Gracias, Gracias, Gracias y más Gracias. . A ustedes también va dedicado este capítulo. Puesto que para su gusto lo hago, no tengo ningún otro propósito.  
  
4.- Four: Y por último, como ustedes ya se habrán dado cuenta por cuestiones de guión he decidido cambiarle el nombre a Tomoyo y bueno a veces me dirijo a ella como Tomoyo o a veces como Karen. ¿Como prefieren que se le llame en la narración? Cuando me refiero a las cosas que esta haciendo ella, porque bueno los otros personajes la van a llamar Karen, pero como preferirían que yo la llamase? En serio necesito su opinión y cuanto antes mejor para que yo pueda escribir el capitulo cuatro rápidamente vale?  
  
5.- Five: Me despido agradeciendo de nuevo. XD y dejando los dos medios para localizarme en mi Messenger: angelkaori16hotmail.com y Para cualquier reclamo escrito al mail devilkaoriyahoo.com.mx A todos aquellos que están en exámenes, mucha suerte! Y a los que ya salieron felices vacaciones!.  
  
Atentamente: A&D  
KaOrI. F.M  
  
REviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews . ¡Porafore! : )  
  
_Angel Kaori: Este atardecer al ver al sol ocultarse, mis esperanzas se fueron con él . . . ¡ya no quiero luchar, ya no quiero cambiar!_


	4. ¿Destino?

Disclaimer: CCS ni ninguno de sus personajes, como ustedes ya saben, me pertenecen :), son propiedad de Clamp, así que no me demanden, este fic no se hace con fines de lucro, ni gano dinero. Sólo es para mi propio gozo y alboroto. XD ja, ja, ja, ja, ja y por supuesto el de ustedes. ; )  
  
Los personajes colados a esta historia, o sea los invitados perdón inventados :P sí son míos, así que no los usen sin permiso oki?

"Pensamientos"  
  
_-Diálogos-_

Narración

----------0123Cambio de escena456789-------------

. . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . .

**CAPITULO IV  
  
¿Destino?**

Una chica de larga cabellera negra trabajaba laboriosamente en lo que parecían ser unos dibujos; La habitación en la que se encontraba era grande y lujosa: un gran escritorio, un hermoso librero, un buen equipo de sonido el cual emitía un agradable sonido, una práctica cafetera, varias lámparas, grandes ventanas que permitían la entrada de luz sin problemas y una agradable vista; un armario que parecía contener un montón de papeles, reglas, escuadras, lápices, gomas, plumas, etc.; las paredes blancas cubiertas y cubiertas de fotografías, reportajes y bocetos. . . Todo estaba perfectamente bien armonizado, cada pequeño detalle estaba lleno de un suculento gusto y estilo, era agradable estar ahí, simplemente se sentía. . . Todo esto conformaba el sin igual estudio de la famosa diseñadora: Karen D' Cort. . .

Un sonido sacó de su trabajo a la joven, que se estiró perezosamente en su silla y volteo a ver hacía ambos lados del escritorio, buscando desesperadamente entre el montón de papeles que tenía el aparato del que provenía aquel sonido que había interrumpido su trabajo. Después de como unos 2 minutos de búsqueda encontró su celular, dirigió una mirada de poco interés a la pantalla y al no recordar el número que en ella aparecía se apresuró a contestar.

_- ¿Alo?-_

_- ¡Hola Tom!... ¡Hasta que regresas al mundo! ¿Tendrás tiempo en tu ocupada agenda para ver a este humilde servidor?-_

_-¡¿Sam?!-_

_-sí, aquí mismo al otro lado de la línea-_

En la cara de Tomoyo se dibujó una enorme sonrisa, mientras salía de su estado de letargo.

_-¡¡¡Wow!!! ¡Cuanto tiempo!, ¡¡que gusto!! ¿Como has estado? ¿Que has hecho? ¿Y ese milagro?- _Las palabras de Tomoyo salieron rápidamente y en un tono bastante alegre.

El joven al otro lado del auricular lanzó unas cuantas carcajadas joviales y llenas de alegría, con lo cual Tomoyo se quedó un tanto sorprendida.

_- Jamás pensé que te daría tanto gusto escucharme Tom, con eso de que ya no hablabas. Pero respondiendo a tus preguntas estoy bastante bien, no he hecho otra cosa mas que extrañarte y el milagro se debe a lo mucho que te quiero.-_

_-Yo también te he extrañado y ¡No seas tonto, Claro que me da gusto escucharte!!! Y si no había podido hablarte es porque no sabía que ya habías regresado de tu gira y tuve uno que otro problemita-_

_-Déjame adivinar. . . ¿Lancaster?-_

_Tomoyo rió._

_-Sí, sí. ¡Adivinaste!, pero no creas que me influye tanto-_

_- ¿A no? Entonces... mmmmmmm... déjame ver ¿Eduard?-_

_- Nop-_

_- ¡Me rindo! pero bueno me contaras personalmente ¿te parece? Tienes 5 minutos para dejar todo lo que estas haciendo y bajar ¡¡Te estoy esperando!!-_

Un agudo sonido le dio entender a Tomoyo que la conversación había terminado. Dejó apresuradamente su celular en la mesa y corrió a la ventana que daba hacía la calle y ahí en frente de la puerta de entrada al estacionamiento vio el carro de su amigo, el cual producía un estridente sonido. Tomoyo sonrió divertida, como le gustaba hacer escándalo a Sam, su mejor amigo.

La chica se estiró perezosamente, pero bastante alegre lo que provocó que el cómodo suéter que llevaba en ese momento dejara al descubierto un hermoso pendiente que traía en el ombligo, se subió un poco sus jeans azul marino deslavados, traía una blusa de algodón rayada, las rayas eran de los distintos colores del arco iris, las mangas 3/4 eran negras y eran a hombro caído. La chica tomo su celular y lo metió en su bolso que era pequeño y negro aunque el tamaño no impedía por nada que ahí trajera todo lo "indispensable" para una mujer. Tomó su bolso y se dirigió al baño, se lavó los dientes, se cepilló el cabello y lo amarró en media coleta dejando dos mechones caer al frente, se puso un poco de brillo en los labios, un poco de perfume, un poco de rimel y ¡Listo!

La chica tomó distraídamente su abrigo se lo colocó y justo cuando abrió la puerta recordó que sus llaves estaban sobre la mesa, regresó y miró distraídamente el diseño en el que había estado trabajando. Su vista se entristeció un poco, había estado trabajando en ese diseño desde hacía bastante tiempo, incluso antes de caer en su depresión y simplemente... no lograba terminarlo; en cuanto a trabajo no le preocupaba demasiado, tenía muchos diseños más ya hechos y terminados, pero últimamente, desde su depresión, cualquier cosa que empezaba no le agradaba y no porque estuvieran mal o cosas por el estilo, simplemente sentía que les faltaba "algo", era como si les faltara aquel sentimiento que siempre intentaba mostrar en cada uno de sus trabajos, como con un cuadro. Tomoyo suspiró y tomó sus llaves... ¿qué mas daba eso? En aquel momento esperaba que pronto y en serio PRONTO encontrará algún motivo de _Inspiración _para sus diseños.

Bajó apresuradamente al primer piso y corrió al otro lado de la verja de salida; Bajo la nieve y afuera de un auto, un joven y apuesto hombre la esperaba con una cálida sonrisa y los brazos extendidos, Tomoyo corrió más aprisa a su encuentro y devolvió el abrazo con mucho entusiasmo.

_- ¿A donde quieres ir Tom? Creo que tengo un mal presentimiento acerca de lo que te mantuvo incomunicada de mí y el mundo de la moda por un tiempo.-_

Tomoyo sonrió, realmente le daba gusto que su amigo la conociese tan bien. No podía recibir mejor regalo de navidad por adelantado... ¿o sí?

_-¿A donde quieras Sam? A final de cuentas ¡tú invitas!-_

Ambos se sonrierón y el Joven guió a Tomoyo al lado del carro correspondiente, le abrió la puerta y ya cuando Tomoyo hubo entrado, la cerró (como todo un caballero). Dio la vuelta, entro él también, arrancó el coche, le bajo a su música y comenzó a platicar con su amiga de todo lo que había hecho en sus 3 meses de ausencia, mientras manejaba por las calles de Londres dirigiéndose a un rico restaurante en donde comerían juntos.

----------0123Cambio de escena456789-------------

Tomoyo suspiró mientras veía las fotos que tenía en su mano, habían llegado esa misma mañana, junto con toda la paquetería que Sakura y Shaoran le hacían llegar todas las navidades cuando no podían estar con ella... esta navidad sería una de esas. Mañana, no estarían con ella.

El joven matrimonio no estaría con ella. Realmente era feliz por su amiga que había conseguido toda la felicidad que quería, era una gran persona y por lo tanto se lo merecía y aunque de vez en cuando Sakura llegaba a tener una que otra riña con Shaoran o con Kero porque seguía sin tragar al "mocoso"... problemas con su magia, con su hermano, con el concilio... problemas como cualquier ser humano, Sakura era dichosa, infinitamente dichosa. Y ella se alegraba de eso... Sakura era la persona que mas quería en este mundo y ella era dichosa, por lo tanto, viéndo feliz a Sakura. . .

"Lamentablemente Tú no eres completamente dichosa"

Tomoyo giró la cabeza bruscamente... ¡Era estúpido pensar así! Sakura no tenía la culpa de lo que le había pasado a ella, es más si no hubiese sido por Sakura, Tomoyo jamás hubiese podido recuperarse de la perdida de su madre; porque ya se había recuperado ¿no?

Sam era su mejor amigo, el único amigo que sabía quien era ella, realmente, por lo que había pasado y por lo que estaba pasando. Habían comenzado a ser amigos año y medio atrás cuando él (quien tenía fama de mujeriego) había comenzado a pretenderla, al final habían terminado siendo sólo grandes amigos, los mejores; ella confiaba demasiado en él, porque a pesar de su fama era una gran persona y él había terminado revelándole su más grande secreto también... su verdadera preferencia sexual.

Su vida no era para nada sencilla, era hija del dueño de uno de los dos periódicos más famosos de Londres, se podría decir que trabajaba para él, pero no... Lamentablemente la empresa no era sólo de él, como toda gran empresa y en este caso su padre: Enrique Cort; compartía la empresa con otros dos grandes empresarios y su familia:

Eduard Wicleff y familia (su esposa y su hijo Eduard).

Michael Lancaster, quien había fallecido hacía un año, y su "adorable" familia (esposa y dos hijos: Alice y Richard)

"New London" era el periódico de su papá y tal era el prestigio que tenía que este mismo tenía varias revistas a su cargo, revistas de diversos temas (música, deportes, juveniles, medicina, moda, etc.) Ella trabajaba, como era de suponerse, en la revista de moda cuyo nombre era "Cloth Up", que desgraciadamente estaba a cargo de Lancaster y familia.

Lamentablemente hacía poco tiempo (5 años) había salido otro periódico: "Old London". Para muchos resultaba realmente gracioso que aquel periódico nuevo le hiciera la competencia a New London con semejante nombre. Sin embargo Old London había hecho que las ventas del New London bajaran bastante, desde ese tiempo en adelante los dos periódicos se la vivían en constante conflicto; algunas veces solo en el mercado, otras... hasta en las mismas familias.

La verdad eso a ella la tenía sin cuidado, ella trabajaba para la revista, la cual no se veía muy afectada por el éxito del nuevo periódico y segundo ella veía su vida personal de un lado, su vida laboral en otro lado, quería siempre que todo estuviera separado... se le hacía tonto e ilógico el hecho de que las familias se pelearan entre sí solo por el hecho de que unos vendían mas que otros, la verdad es que los dos periódicos vendían bastante bien y había demasiada gente en Londres que leyera el periódico, como para casi matarse por semejante estupidez.

Tomoyo tenía otra razón para no odiar a los Hiraguisawa; el simple hecho de oír aquel apellido le traía gratos recuerdos a su mente, lamentablemente al parecer su antiguo compañero de clases, no tenía nada que ver con aquellos Hiraguisawa. . . o al menos eso suponía. La verdad era que los Hiraguisawa eran muy cerrados en cuanto a los miembros de su familia, sí, sí. . . Los Cort, Wicleff y Lancaster también... pero lo único que se sabía de aquel periódico era que estaba dirigido por la Familia Hiraguisawa cuyos dos únicos rostros públicos eran James y Louis Hiraguisawa (Padre e Hijo).

_- ¿Señorita Cort? -_

Una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

_- ¿Sí?-_

_- La señora Butterworth me mandó decirle que ya le están esperando abajo-_

Tomoyo asintió, se paró lentamente del sillón donde estaba hasta ese momento acostada, encargo las cosas a la joven, remarcando que eran de un gran valor y tenían que ser tratadas con sumo cuidado, se pusó sus botas y bajó, para encontrarse en la puerta con la señora Betty y dos mujeres bastante fornidas vestidas de negro, la señorita Betty le tendió su abrigo y la ayudó a ponérselo, le colocó una bufanda atrás del cuello, le dio unos guantes y al final su bolso. . .

_- Señorita Karen, se ha tardado usted demasiado. Si no se da prisa no llegará por su padre a tiempo. Además mañana es navidad y ya sabe como esta el tráfico estos días, debiera ser usted un poco más formal-_

Tomoyo asintió un tanto fastidiada "¡¡¡Qué no podía dejarla en paz!!!" Pero siguió su camino acompañada de sus adorables guardaespaldas sin decir nada... no valía la pena desperdiciar más tiempo. ¡Pronto vería a su padre! Subió al carro seguida de dos guardaespaldas, sacó de su bolso unos audífonos y se los pusó, dispuesta a no compartir ni una sola palabra con las aburridas de sus guardaespaldas en lo que llegaban al aeropuerto.

----------0123Cambio de escena456789-------------

Tomoyo depositó las monedas dentro de la maquina y seleccionó el capuchino que quería y necesitaba en ese momento, muy poca azúcar y listo, la maquina comenzó a funcionar. - "¡Media hora de retraso, media hora!" - La verdad es que empezaba a ponerse de mal humor, tenía algo de frío, sus guardaespaldas eran odiosos, había demasiada gente en el aeropuerto y su papá no llegaba - "Debido al mal tiempo. . . sí como no!" Y para colmo le había costado bastante deshacerse de sus guardaespaldas ¡Solo quería tomarse su café! Pensaba que quiza así se le bajaría su mal humor.-

La maquina mostró en pantalla que había terminado de hacer el café; Tomoyo tomó con cuidado el baso y bebió un poco; Lo que sucedió a continuación la hizó enojar definitivamente.

-"¡Su café estaba frío, desabrido, espantoso! No, No eso no se quedaría así... ¡Demandaría a todo el aeropuerto por poner maquinas de café tan malas!"-

Tomoyo comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacía donde estaban sus guardaespaldas, con su espantoso café en las manos derramándosele y con unas ganas de golpear al primero que se le atravesara en el camino; tan enojada y ensimismada iba que sin querer chocó con un joven. . .

Todo sucedió en milésimas de segundo: Debido al golpe Tomoyo le había tirado sus anteojos al joven, los dos al mismo tiempo se habían agachado a recogerlos, sus frentes habían chocado, la fuerza de este impacto y el poco equilibrio con el que los dos contaban, junto con lo imprevisto del golpe, había hecho que ambos perdieran el equilibrio y cayeran de sentón. . . lamentablemente aquel apuesto joven de cabello negro, ojos azules, anteojos, buen mozo y bastante bien formado, había terminado completamente empapado por el café que Tomoyo había tenido segundos antes en las manos. . . Tomoyo no lo resistió más y ante aquella ola de sucesos tan inesperados. . . Al ver la situación en la que se encontraba. . .ahí en el piso, con los anteojos del susodicho y su café desparramado en el joven. . . no soportó más y . . . . Comenzó a reírse descontroladamente y como hacia tiempo que no lo hacía.

Tomoyo no tuvo idea alguna de cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí, riendose junto con aquel apuesto joven y con siendo centro de todas las personas que al pasar los veían extrañados. El jovén se levantó y acto seguido le tendió la mano a Tomoyo para que esta pudiese levantarse. " -¡Su mirada era tan encantadora! Realmente le sorprendía que este no la hubiera vistó feo y le hubiera exigido dinero para la lavandería de su abrigo o para comprar otro nuevo." Tomoyo hizo acopió de toda su fuerza de voluntad y le dió su mano al joven decididamente. "- Una cosa era segura. . . Definitivamente ya no estava de mal humor-" Así que le mostró la mejor de sus sonrisas y se dispusó a disculparse cuando estaba enfrente de él y sus caras eran separadas por muy pocos centímetros.

_- Mil disculpas caballero, realmente estaba distraida. . . no lo ví a tiempo-_

- _No se preocupe señorita, pero ¿sabe? hubiera sido mas reconfortante si el capuchino hubiera estado caliente-_

Tomoyo rió de nuevo ante el comentario del joven... "-Además de atractivo era bastante simpático-"

_- ¡Claro! Pero como no me percate del pequeño incoveniente, pero no se preocupe, la próxima será con un capuchino caliente. . . no queremos que se resfrie.-_

_- ¿Le gustaría tomar uno? Conozco una cafetería muy buena cerca de aquí. . . el ambiente es realmente agradable y el capuchino jamás sale frío-_

Tomoyo estaba a punto de contestarle que no podía, pero que estaría encantada de hacerlo en otra ocasión, cuado alguien interrumpio sus pensamientos.

_-Señorita Cort ¿Está todo bien?-_

Para el asombro de la misma Tomoyo la interrupción de su "adorable" guardaespalda no la molesto en lo absoluto.

-_Sí, sí. Todo bien. . . sólo quería provar una nueva tendencia. Ropa empapada de capuchino para esta temporada ¿No les parece una idea fantástica?-_

Para el regocijo de Tomoyo la reacción de sus guardaespaldas fue exactamente lo que ella esperaba. . . pero hubo una reacción que le sorprendió bastante.

_- Una exelente idea señorita. . . pero si me permite. . . para mi gusto personal estaría mucho mejor el mocha.-_

Tomoyo estaba a punto de contestarle al joven que no se le hacía una mala idea. . . cuando algo la regreso a la realidad.

_Se informa que los pasajeros del vuelo 3456 van llegando en este momento._

_-señorita Cort, ese es el vuelo de su padre. . . le mejor será ir lo antes posible, no queremos que se llene de gente el lugar-_

_- ok, ok- _Tomoyo volteó a ver con cara de resignación al joven, buscó algo en su bolso, lo sacó y se lo tendió al joven junto con los anteojos que hasta ese momento había traído en sus manos. - _Fue un placer conocerlo señor. Espero estemos en contacto. . . aun necesito probar el resto de la línea. ¡Seguro le agradará el capuchino Vainilla o la línea Café express. -_

El joven asintió, tomando la tarjeta y sus anteojos para después brindarle una sonrisa entre juguetona y seria a Tomoyo. "- ¡Oh por Dios! Era tan fascinante ese hombre, si fuera por ella no se movería de ahí ¡Nunca!-"

_- El gusto fue mío señorita Cort. . . la llamaré en cuanto pueda-_

Tomoyo asintió y dirigió una última mirada al joven para después dar media vuelta y dirigirse rodeada de su séquito de guardaespaldas a la sala en donde su padre estaría, ansioso, buscandola.

. . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . .

Denisse: Haito! En serio te gusto como escribo? Que cool... y sí, lo sé. . . el principio fue algo deprimente. . . pero se pone mejor ¿a que si? En cuanto a lo del puesto de escritora. . . muajajajaja. . . ese ya es mío! :P

Bubbletomo: Muchas Gracias por tu review! y acerca de que hayas tardado en poner el review. . . mas vale tarde que nunka no? . . . de nuevo mil gracias y aki esta el cuarto capítulo. . . bastante rápido si me permites decirlo.

Petit Ranko: ¿Tu que? Para estas alturas creo que ya has leído casi todo el capitulo. . . jajajajaja. . .y no puedes dejar de criticar : P. En fin De nada por lo del capítulo y bueno. . . debido a que al parecer la mayoría de los que dejaron review se pusieron en mi contra. Aki esta ERiol y espero te guste como quedo. . . aunque insisto ¿Tu que molestas?. . . ya sabías que esto iba a pasar XD. Que tengas un buen día igual y sabes? Arriba el H y Hr!!!!

Maroon5girl: Simplemente . . . GRACIAS!!!! . . . mira que no se que tendrás XD. . . pero todos, absolutamente todos! los reviews que dejas, tienen la facultad de ponerme muuuuuy feliz : ) . . .GRACIAS! . . . y así que. .. ¿que esperas? . . . ya deja otro review vale?. TE kiero mucho Marlene y bueno. . . prometo tener el chap 4 de errores del corazón pronto. .. oki? FEliz regreso a clases!! U.U Te kiero!

Yashi: Sí, sí. Es en serio, tu review me puso bastante feliz cuando lo leí. Y como veras akí empieza la acción o al menos eso espero y solo quería explicarte que sí me tarde tanto en meter a Eriol fue porque necesitaba que realmente entendieran como es la vida de Tomoyo en este momento. .. para que mas adelante se entienda porque va a hacer muchas cosas. ¡Mil Gracias por tu review que fue el primero! y espero ver de nuevo otro vale? je,je. . . claro, claro si no es mucho pedir. He corregido mi error y ahora Tomoyo es Tomoyo . . . jajaja. mejor me voy --. Besos igual. Bai n.n

**Listo!** Y habiendo terminado de contestar los reviews. . . de los cuales tres son de gente conocida U.U. Sólo quiero desear un buen inicio de clases a todo el mundo! y agradecer a los que siguen leyendo esta historia. Esta vez no quiero marearlos. . . en serio. . . a veces creo que hablo demasiado. je,je.

PORFA, PoRFA, PORFa dejen reviews (y entre mas largos mejor XD) y neta. .. Su mas sincera opinión, aunque sea cruel y despiadada, será BIENVENIDA.

5 reviews mínimo para el prox capitulo. Luego, Luego llega el primero empiezo a escribir el sig capitulo. . . pero cuando están los 5 me apuro bastante. jajajajaja. y en verdad espero que no sean los mismos de siempre... Vamos! yo sé que no escribo tan mal (o tan sikiera eso espero) como para que me lea tan poca gente. En fin. .. Me voy antes de que me deprima.

Les desea un buen día

Kaori Tsukiyume

dudas, reclamaciones, sugerencias, en fin, lo que sea a: devil(guion 

_I dance like no 1 is watching. I sing like no 1 is listening. I love like I've never been hurt & I live like it's heaven on earth And I... feel free._

_Mark Twain's philosophy_

REVIEWSSSS!!!!!

**  
**


	5. La Familia Cort

Disclaimer: CCS ni ninguno de sus personajes, como ustedes ya saben, me pertenecen :), son propiedad de Clamp, así que no me demanden, este fic no se hace con fines de lucro, ni gano dinero. Sólo es para mi propio gozo y alboroto. XD ja, ja, ja, ja, ja y por supuesto el de ustedes. ; )

Los personajes colados a esta historia, o sea los invitados perdón inventados :P sí son míos, así que no los usen sin permiso oki?

"Pensamientos"

_-Diálogos-_

Narración

----------0123Cambio de escena456789-------------

**Capitulo V**

**La Familia Cort**

El salón era enorme y extremadamente lujoso ¿raro¡Para nada! Así era siempre, todas las fiestas y reuniones eran la ocasión perfecta, el pretexto ideal. El año nuevo era el más perfecto de todos para un derroche más, una incomparable oportunidad de mostrar desvergonzadamente la fortuna que los dueños de New London y socios poseían. Lo bueno era que durante Navidad... la familia solo se quedaba durante la inauguración. El señor Cort estaba en contra de estos derroches y obligaba a la familia a pasar, ya fuese año nuevo o Navidad, en la comodidad de casa, a pesar de las fuertes protestas de algunos de los integrantes de la familia.

Tomoyo se despidió cariñosamente de Sam que lucía bastante atractivo aquella noche y se retiró junto con su padre. En casa estaban esperándolos con todo listo.

Durante el camino hablaron de poco y sin embargo fue un trayecto agradable. Hacía tiempo que Tomoyo no podía charlar con su padre tan amenamente ya que o él estaba muy ocupado y no tenia tiempo o viceversa y los constantes viajes del Señor Cort también eran un obstáculo e impedimento para que pudiesen hablar frente a frente. Aunque generalmente no perdían por completo el contacto por más de 1 semana.

Al llegar a la casa Tomoyo subió de inmediato a su cuarto mientras su padre arreglaba algunos pendientes y recibía la "agradable" noticia de que su esposa había invitado a los Lancaster y estos habían aceptado la invitación gustosos. Tomoyo recibió la noticia con bastante disgusto... no solo tendría que soportar a su nueva familia (su papá se había casado un año después de su llegada) si no también a los odiosos Lancaster.

Le dio unos cuantos retoques a su maquillaje se cambió de vestido, se perfumó un poco, se lavó los dientes y por último se preparo psicológicamente para lo que le esperaba, lo único que faltaba era que los Wicleff también hubiesen decidido asistir a la cena familiar navideña, lo cual era poco probable. . . pero no imposible. Si bien era cierto que para que los Lancaster asistiesen la cena de la compañía debiese estar bastante aburrida generalmente los Wicleff preferían el barullo de la sociedad a la privacidad que aquella cena ofrecía.

Caminó con la cabeza en alto, la mirada altiva y la mejor de sus sonrisas. Lucía hermosa y por alguna extraña razón confiaba en si misma, No podía mostrar debilidad, no frente aquellas personas que en cierto modo la habían traicionado, no frente aquellas personas hipócritas que aprovecharían cualquier momento de descuido para hacerla caer. Sería fuerte y sería ella quien se divertiría a costa de ellos, esa noche se la pasaría bien, pesare a quien le pesare.

Bajó las escaleras con cuidado, su esbelto cuerpo, sus marcadas curvas sin ser exageradas, sus delicadas piernas, su blanca piel, sus finas facciones, su deslumbrante sonrisa y su incomparable mirada deslumbrarían a cualquiera.

Su cabello recogido en un chongo un tanto despeinado, pero que le daba un toque encantador, un hermoso broche de diamantes con forma de mariposa sobresalía de sus rizados cabellos; dos, tres, varios mechones caían libres ya fuese por delante, ya fuese por detrás. Lucía un sencillo y elegante vestido negro de tirantes, ajustado, un poco arriba de las rodillas y con bordados blancos de mariposas en las orillas, sus sandalia eran de charol negro que se enrollaban un poco en los tobillos; un pequeño brazalete de plata, una modesta sortija, unos pendientes de diamante en forma de mariposa y una gargantilla sencilla pero lujosa eran los ingredientes de su exquisito atuendo. Todo esto acompañado de un poco de maquillaje que hacía mas profunda su mirada y atractivos sus labios.

Su padre sonrió orgulloso aunque un tanto nervioso mientras la veía bajar al vestíbulo. Tomoyo noto su nerviosismo lo cual no era un buen presagio. Su padre le ofreció su mano para dirigirla al comedor.

_- ¿Están aquí verdad?-_

_- Sí, lamentablemente los Wicleff también están aquí Tom-_

_-Malas nuevas definitivamente. ¿No hay alguna buena noticia para contrarrestar la decepción de la mala?-_

_-Me temo que no Karen-_

_-¡No me llames así!-_

Su padre rió, se le hacía ilógico que a su hija le molestara que él la llamara por su actual nombre cuando ella había sido la de la idea de este cambio y pese a las protestas de éste, ella se había aferrado con uñas y dientes. Tomoyo tomó su mano e inspiro profundamente.

_- ¿Y sería mucho pedirte que en dado caso y sólo en dado caso de que se presentara la oportunidad pudieras llegar a un acuerdo con el Sr. Wicleff?-_

_- ¿Un acuerdo¿Exactamente sobre que? -_

_¡Sobre lo que ya habíamos hablado y te recordé en el camino papá! -_

_-¡Oh por supuesto! Aunque sigo pensando que no es una buena idea. ¿No te la pasas tan mal con él Tom o sí? –_

_-¡Mira no voy a negar que. . .!_

Tomoyo se disponía a hablar cuando la repentina llegada de la señora Butterworth hizo que parará en seco.

_-¡Señor Cort, señorita Karen! Ahora mismo iba a buscarlos. La señora los manda a llamar. Está muy enojada dice que es una falta de educación atroz mantener a los invitados esperando. Además insiste en que la comida se puede enfriar aunque le he recalcado que eso es totalmente ilógico y en ese momento...-_

_-Creo señora Butterworth que de nuevo esta hablando de más –_ El tono del señor Cort era severo, pero Tomoyo pudo percibir un ligero acento burlón._ – Vaya a decirle ahora mismo a mi esposa que no se preocupe que ya bajamos y que puede ir interrumpiendo sus cotilleos, tengo unos asuntos que arreglar con mi hija en lo que la señora termina de actualizarse. Asunto, que tampoco es de su incumbencia.-_

La señora Butterworth asintió indignada y se retiro por donde había aparecido minutos antes.

_-Pobre Betty, realmente suenas como un villano cuando le llamas la atención. No sé como te aguanta.- Una pequeña risa surgió de los labios de Tomoyo.-_

_-Tanto ella como tu madre de repente son un poco impertinentes.-_

_-Sí, tanto ella como TU ESPOSA tienden a meter la pata_ – El señor Cort miró un tanto receloso a su hija debido al énfasis que ésta había puesto a las palabras referentes a su esposa.

_-Como sea Tom. . . veré que puedo hacer respecto a tu asunto, aunque no puedo asegurarte el rompimiento del compromiso. ¿Te serviría un aplazamiento? Aunque se oiga novelesco, no creo poder hacer mucho. . . probablemente también tendrías que encontrar alguien para tu prometido y claro que para ti, en un lapso de tiempo.-_

_-Estarías haciendo demasiado por mi en ese caso - _Tomoyo sonrió satisfecha, eso era mas de lo que necesitaba, conseguirle alguien a Eduard era sencillísimo, en cuanto a ella alguien encontraría por ahí. No era tan difícil ¿o sí? _- ¿Trato hecho? -_

_-¿Me queda de otra? –_ Y el señor Cort inspiro profundamente como hacía unos cuantos minutos lo había hecho su hija; Al mismo tiempo que ponía una gran sonrisa, abría la puerta del vestíbulo y Tomoyo le daba un apretón en el brazo (en símbolo de apoyo) con una sonrisa igual de grande que la de su padre solo que la de ella era sincera.

La certeza de que su padre haría algo por romper el compromiso le había dado toda la fuerza necesaria para soportar aquella cena con su "adorable" familia y sus encantadoras amistades.

----------0123456789------------- ----------0123456789-------------

Tomoyo asintió por enésima vez mientras intentaba controlar su cara de hastío. Sonreía intentando recordar la conversación que había tenido cuando mucho 2 horas antes con su papá. Sin embargo, en ese momento, para ella ya había pasado una eternidad. Su resistencia llegaba al límite y para sentirse aun más devastada el panorama no era muy alentador.

Sus dos salvadores no estaban cerca y cada uno parecía estar muy entretenido con lo suyo, tanto como para no darse cuenta del suplicio que era para ella en ese punto aquella cena. Suspiro apesadumbrada, resignada.

Su padre, en uno de los extremos de la mesa, platicaba de negocios con el señor Wicleff e hijo que se encontraban a ambos lados de este, tan siquiera Wicleff hijo, sentado de lado izquierdo a ella, estaba tan sumido en esta platica que ni se fijaba en ella. Sin embargo eso no la salvaba del vanidoso y egocéntrico de Richard Lancaster; Hombre inmaduro y caprichoso que tenía un muy alto concepto de si mismo. Frente a ella se encontraba la señora Wicleff. Que gracias al rumor (que seguramente Emily había difundido por ahí) de que Tomoyo ya no quería tener ningún tipo de relación con su adorado hijo, se había indignado a tal grado que ya no le dirigía la palabra a Tomoyo mas que para conservar las apariencias. En ese momento la señora Wicleff platicaba animadamente con la señora Lancaster, quien de vez en cuando lanzaba extrañas miradas de complicidad a sus hijos. ¡Dos horas! Dos horas platicando con Karen y todavía no lograban saber que había sido de ella los últimos meses. ¿Por qué parecía indispensable esta información? Porque era necesario tener que decir y de que hablar a los conocidos; ¡Seria una novedad! Todo el mundo se preguntaba porque la Señorita Cort no había asistido a la mayoría de las festividades propias de su clase todo ese tiempo, todos sabían que no había ido de viaje con su padre ¡Era indispensable entender que la había tenido tan atada a casa!

Al lado de los señoritos Lancaster (Richard y Alice) se encontraban Jane y Oscar respectivamente, la primera parecía estar molesta y el segundo bastante divertido por la molestia de la primera; por ultimo en el otro extremo de la mesa frente a su marido estaba Margaret quien daba instrucciones a las señora Butterworth. Estos últimos tres comensales eran los integrantes de su adorable familia sonrió para si) Los casi nuevos ejemplares de la familia Cort.

Tomoyo miró a Oscar intentando llamar su atención en un intento casi desesperado para pedir ayuda, sin embargo, este parecía estar bastante divertido a costa de Jane. Sus esfuerzos dieron resultado; y cuando por fin Oscar se digno a mirarla, Tomoyo no dudo ni un segundo y pidió auxilio (de la única manera posible de acuerdo a su estrato social, silenciosamente) Fue lo mas expresiva que pudo, aunque solo fuese la mirada, aunque solo fuese la cara lo que expresaba su desesperación. Sabía que él entendería pero Oscar solo la miro con burla y satisfacción clara en el rostro y siguió platicando (molestando) con Jane.

Tomoyo miro atónita e incrédula a lo que hacía pocos segundos había considerado su única esperanza. "¡Como se atrevía¡Ya vería ese parásito lo que significaba meterse con ella!" Y justo en ese momento cuando el tormento era insoportable y el delirio era ya parte de ella (imaginando mil pretextos ridículos para salir de ahí y unas cuantas maneras maquiavélicas para vengarse de aquel traidor) Algo milagroso sucedió.

_- Señorita Karen, le llaman por teléfono, yo insistí en que usted estaba ocupada pero dicen que es urgente.-_

_-¡Dios existe! No hay otra explicación-_ dijo para si, en un murmullo imperceptible. E intentando ser lo mas educada posible y conteniendo su alegría, pidió permiso y se retiro de la mesa, deseando las buenas noches a todos los invitados. Los cuales aunque un poco sorprendidos y un trió en particular bastante ofendido, devolvieron las buenas noches y manifestaron su deseo de verla en año nuevo en la fiesta de la sociedad.

_- ¿Cómo podría yo faltar a una celebración de esa magnitud¡Por su puesto que estaré ahí encantada!-_

Y salió lentamente de la habitación, quien quiera que fuese le estaría agradecida el resto de su vida.

----------0123456789------------- ----------0123456789-------------

- _¿Hola?-_

_- Hola Tom. Soy Yo. Sam.-_

_- ¿Qué pasa Sam¿Qué es tan urgente?-_

_- ¿Qué¿Te molesta mi llamada? Pense que querías que te sacaran de ahí.-_

_- ¡Claro que no me molesta! Pero ¿Cómo sabías que necesitaba ayuda desesperadamente?-_

_- ¡Pero si no lo sabía! Agradécele a tu hermanito, me mando un mensaje pidiéndome de favor que te hablara y sacara de tu sufrimiento y de pasada le evitara uno mayor a él. -_

_- Gracias Sam, por eso se te quiere-_

_- ¡Ja! Si como no, tanto me quieres que no pudiste acompañarme en la fiesta. Estoy tan solo y abandonado.-_

_- Y ahora esperas que yo te crea ¿no? De seguro necesitaste de toda tu fuerza de voluntad para dejar a tu acompañante y entonces hablarme. Así que ya deja de hacerte mártir y vete a divertir. De nuevo gracias y nos vemos en año nuevo. No voy a soltarte en toda la noche para ver si es cierto que no te diviertes si no estoy yo. -_

_- No me amenaces Tom, acuérdate que la que no aguanta toda la noche en compañía del otro, eres tú. Pero sí, tienes razón, estoy bastante entretenido, con tu permiso. ¡Feliz Navidad!-_

----------0123456789------------- ----------0123456789-------------

_- ¿Puedo pasar?-_

_- Adelante Karen, toma asiento.-_

Tomoyo asintió y entro a la lujosa habitación. El estudió de su papá. Se sentó y permaneció en silencio, observando, pensando. El tono severo en la voz de su padre, la hora, el lugar mismo de la reunión y el nombre con que la había invitado a pasar no eran buena señal.

"No hacía mucho que los invitados se habían retirado. Aun después de librarse maratónicamente de gran parte de los rituales de esa noche, había tenido que aguantar otro rato al pesado de Oscar, quien siendo sincera, era bastante agradable cuando se lo proponía, convirtiéndose en uno de los pocos amigos y aliados que tenía en el círculo en el que se desenvolvían. Hijo mayor de la ahora esposa de su papá desde el principio resulto ser una persona, amable, simpática, nada engreído y un gran amigo que se había ganado todo el cariño de Tom. Siempre era de gran ayuda en aquella estrafalaria lucha de poderes entre Tomoyo y Margaret. Defendiéndola incluso contra su propia madre. Era un gran apoyo para todo y siempre que podían se la pasaban juntos, reconfortándose cuando era necesario, divirtiéndose a costa de los demás (principalmente de los Lancaster) e incluso discutiendo debido a la diferencia de gustos, pero simplemente se querían como verdaderos hermanos y eso hacía que los escasos momentos que pasaban juntos fueran grandiosos."

_-Quiero que tomes lo que te voy a decir con mucha calma. También me gustaría que entendieras que a mi esto me parece una estupidez y que no estoy dispuesto a acceder sin tu consentimiento, por eso decidí antes consultarlo contigo. A final eres tu la interesada y la perjudicada-_

Tomoyo miró fijamente a su papá "¿De que demonios estaba hablando? Lo que fuera le molestaba bastante."

_-Hable con el señor Wicleff. . .-_ Tomoyo sonrió "¿Eso tenía algo de malo?"- No _le agrado nada mi petición, me dijo que. . .-_ "Ok, igual y si podía haber problemas, no cualquiera toma la ruptura de un buen negocio con una gran sonrisa y sin objeciones" -_Dijo que era un capricho tuyo, y que como siempre, yo te estaba haciendo demasiado caso –_ la sonrisa de Tomoyo desapareció _– Recalco que las parejas jóvenes tienen problemas, pero que siempre se pueden resolver, en fin¡Que estabas haciendo un mar de un vaso con agua!-_

El señor Cort espero una objeción, alguna exclamación, un argumento en defensa de su hija. Pero no recibió nada.

_-En ese momento me enoje mucho Karen, es verdad que te consiento, pero también es verdad que desde el principio no estuve muy de acuerdo con esto del compromiso, pero como las cosas habían estado bien entre tú y Eduard. Ya sabes. . .-_

_-Al grano papá, ya sé como paso lo del compromiso ¡Lo que...-_

_¡-No Karen, no lo sabes!-_

_-¿Cómo que no lo sé¡Todo esta claro! en nuestra "relación" estaban puestas muchas esperanzas y se fijaba el punto de inicio de mucho proyectos porque desde la muerte del señor Lancaster las cosas no habían andado muy bien y entonces se formalizo un compromiso ¿No¡Compromiso con el que ni tú, ni Eduard, ni yo no estuvimos de acuerdo¿Lo recuerdas¡Realmente no tiene mucha ciencia!-_ El tono de Tomoyo era de disgusto, había levantado un poco la voz, se le notaba exasperada con el tema.

_-Karen...-_

_-¡No me llames así!-_ Ahora sí estaba molesta y aunque intentaba contenerse, su tono de voz ya no era para nada el normal.

_-¿Cómo se supone que debo llamarte¡Es tu nombre Karen¡Karen Cort es tu nombre! Fue lo primero que pediste cuando llegamos a Inglaterra¡Fue uno de tus primeros caprichos!-_

Tomoyo quedo estupefacta, su papá también ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia al igual que ella." Si seguían así no sacarían nada en concreto.

_-¿Qué es lo que no sé acerca de ese compromiso?-_

El señor Cort, respiro profundo, recuperando su semblante sereno, reordenando sus ideas.

_-Lo que no sabes acerca de tu compromiso es que se firmo un acuerdo Tom, un contrato, que le otorgaría cierto poder sobre tus propiedades y acciones a tu entonces futuro esposo-_

Tomoyo sonrió de nuevo, pero ahora con sorna. _– Prácticamente se le otorgaba poder sobre mi ¿no es así?- _

El señor Cort bajó la mirada, ante la reacción de su hija_. – Sí, más o menos algo así.-_

_-Pero digo, ya roto el compromiso se cancela el contrato y listo ¿Cuál es el problema? –_ Tomoyo respiro. "Su situación no podía ser tan trágica, pero al mismo tiempo sabía en el fondo que no sería tan fácil romper aquel compromiso, tenía un mal presentimiento, que aumentaba con el silencio de su padre."

_-El problema Tom, es el documento que firmaste cuando se hizo oficial el compromiso, en el aceptabas todos los términos del antes elaborado por el señor Wicleff.-_

"¿Podía ser peor? Un enorme vació invadió a Tomoyo, mientras un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo. El silencio se apodero de aquel cuarto y Tomoyo se sentía abatida, no podía ser todo tan feo, tan catastrófico. De seguro era algún tipo de broma. No tenía porque verse atada a aquella criatura que había demostrado poder ser tan detestable. . . y de pronto lo entendió.Desesperanza y desesperación, al mismo tiempo que una furia e impotencia inmensas invadían su alma. Ella misma había firmado su condena. ¡No tardaría en volverse loca! Todo era tan irreal. . . seguro era una pesadilla ¡La peor!"

_-Cometí un error Tomoyo, lo acepto y es por eso que esta noche intente remediarlo. Pero para eso tengo que ser sincero contigo. Fue relativamente fácil debido a que el señor Wicleff no estaba en sus 5 sentidos y sin embargo no es definitivo y de nuevo hay un contrato.-_

Tomoyo miró fijamente a su interlocutor, "¿Podría ser?" Sonrió un poco, mientras se sentía más dueña de sí.

_-Es un plazo Tom, un año. El próximo año tienes que presentarte a la fiesta de fin de año con quién para entonces tiene que ser tu prometido, el sustituto de Eduard. Y si parece digno, y no mas bien una clase de burla. Se revoca el contrato. Eduard acepto y el señor Wicleff parece estar muy seguro de que es solo una riña de jóvenes. –_ El señor Cort mostró a Tomoyo el documente que hasta ese entonces había estado revisando detenidamente. –_No tiene mucho que llego, y como veras tiene ya la firma de ambos Wicleff, la de Lancaster- _Tomoyo miró alarmada ¿Qué tenía ella que ver en todo aquello_?- Quién al ser dueña de una parte de las acciones del periódico también tiene algo que ver en este asunto. El candidato también tendrá que ser sometido a su aprobación. - _La sensación de alivio que Tomoyo había sentido hasta ese momento, disminuyo radicalmente. _– Y solo faltan dos. La tuya y la mía respectivamente. Sé que no es mucho, y al parecer no voy a poder remediar mi error completamente, pero sea quien sea ya tiene mi apoyo Tom y te aseguro que haré todo lo posible por obtener el apoyo de Lancaster.-_ El señor Cort miró intensamente a su hija. – _No es mucho, pero es lo más que pude hacer, lo he leído detenidamente y no hay nada más que lo que te he dicho¿Lo firmaras?-_

_-¿Me queda de otra?-_ Y sin pensarlo mucho tomó aquel papel y la pluma que segundos después le tendió su papá. "Seguía pareciéndole todo tan irreal, estaba tan abrumada, tan asustada". . . firmó. Dejo la pluma y de nuevo se sintió descorazonada. "¿Por qué? Porque si bien tenía una esperanza, una salida que por nada iba a desperdiciar se sentía usada, un tanto humillada, se trataba de su felicidad, de su destino como si fuese una acción, una posesión."

Vio a su padre pararse, tomar el papel, firmarlo con lo que parecía ser un poco de tristeza y repulsión en sus gestos. Vio como lo dejaba de nuevo sobre su escritorio y sintió como la tomaba de ambas manos, la ayudaba a levantarse y así sin más la abrazaba fuertemente, mientras susurraba.

_- Perdóname hija, por favor perdóname, al parecer no pude ser un buen padre después de todo.-_

Palabras extrañas y lejanas para ella. "¿Qué sabía él? Al final así lo habían educado, "por contrato". Y aunque lo quería, estaba dolida, decepcionada; ni si quiera podía corresponder a aquel gesto de cariño, a aquellas palabras un tanto suplicantes. Esperó a que su padre la soltara. Le besó por inercia la mejilla, dio media vuelta y caminó lentamente hacia la salida de aquel cuarto. Abrió y cerró la puerta tras de si, con la misma parsimonia y lentitud en todos sus movimientos y mientras se recargaba en aquella puerta y daba un hondo suspiro. Todo seguía siendo tan irreal y ajeno. Tan estúpidamente ilógico. Miró a su alrededor, era tarde, todo estaba tranquilo, silencioso. Respiró profundamente. Sintió otro escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo y entonces algo nubló su vista y después bajó lentamente por su rostro, algo húmedo y tibio. Un pequeño consuelo. Se limpió aquellas lagrimillas y sonrió. Eran su válvula de escape, y le recordaron (porque por un instante lo había olvidado) que era humana, no un simple objeto sujeto a los designios de un trozo de papel.

Por lo tanto, como humano escaparía "heroicamente" de aquella ilógica, pero ahora sabía real, burla. Y entonces se reiría de aquellos que pensaron en tratarla como objeto. Tendría que hacer un gran esfuerzo, no debía equivocarse y no iba a derrumbarse. Para cuando todo terminase aquel momento de confusión le parecería lejano y absurdo; Y de eso estaba segura._ "Para cuando todo esto termine tendré que estar comprometida y felizmente enamorada de alguien que aun no conozco_".Entonces miró al techo (viendo al cielo), sonrió y comenzó a caminar con una que otra lagrimilla surcando su rostro.

_-¡Vaya Navidad Mamá¡Vaya Feliz Navidad!-_

----------0123456789------------- ----------0123456789-------------

Notitas Kao: je,je! Lo sé, lo sé. No tengo vergüenza. Soy una desconsiderada y si tenia a algún fiel lector lo he perdido por ahí. Jo! Sin embargo si es que hay alguno por ahí ¡Ya estoy de vuelta! Y con un capítulo bastante largo, el más largo que he escrito hasta ahora (creo) así que espero lo hayan disfrutado!

Y aparte les tengo una buena noticia (o te tengo según sea el caso) Y es que ya tengo la trama del próximo capítulo, osease ya se exactamente lo que va a pasar ;P solo me falta hacerlo extenso, agregar detallitos aquí y allá, ponerle descripciones, hacer más interesantes los diálogos, en fin, hay que hacer el capítulo XD Pero he de decir a mi favor, que lo primero(la trama) es lo más difícil de hacer (en mi particular caso). Así que si todo marcha bien, espero subir el próximo capitulo antes del 15 de Agosto, lo que sería ¡Romper un record personal! Lamentablemente tanta felicidad no es posible y la mala noticia es que es un capítulo corto. U.U snif! Lo bueno es que he vuelto a escribir y eso me llena de un gusto inmenso y espero que alguien por ahí también se contente tan siquiera de saber que pasa con esta historia.

Pasando a otro asunto por si alguien se preguntaba porque la tardanza, pues no, no fue una crisis, no, no se murió mi gato. Simplemente la escuela me estaba matando, la inspiración se fue a quien sabe donde y tuve que reordenar mis ideas para convencerme de que lo que escribo no es taaaaan malo. Y que para ser mi primer fic no esta del todo mal XD (Este capítulo estaba planeado para salir antes de Navidad. XD)

En fin a lo que voy es a responder los reviews, aunque generalmente no hacen preguntas, solo dan ánimos, lo que es grandioso.

¡Yashi: En ti tengo todas mis esperanzas puestas ¿verdad que no me has abandonado y fue tanta la espera que ya no quieres saber nada de mi? U.U Me agrada que te haya agradado el capitulo anterior, de hecho a mi también me agrado bastante, fue como una ruptura total de lo que hasta entonces podría parecer un fic muy serio. Espero que no lo sea, yo no soy así. ¿Cuánto a que no te esperabas así el reencuentro. En cuanto a la frase de Mark Twain ¿Te gusta leer fanfics en Ingles? Lo saque de uno que adoro, si te interesa te puedo dar el titulo y el autor. Y tus fanfics, creo que ya había leído alguno, pero aquí entre nos, soy super olvidadiza, me daré una vuelta y si es que no deje review dejare y hasta doble .. Y pese a la tardanza espero seguir contando con tu apoyo (aunque no me lo merezca).

Tsuki Lunita: Por supuesto que no me molesta que me digas así, es más permiteme entonces llamarme a ti de igual manera, me refiero a Tsuki-chan ¿Te parece? En cuanto a lo de maravillosa ¡Gracias! Pero no es para tanto, ya ves esta maravilla se tardo 10 meses en escribir 3855 palabras, más notas (que es muy poco) XP. Sí soy bastante perfeccionista, me gusta que ningún detalle quede volando, me gusta dejarlo todo en claro, desde el vestuario hasta los escenarios (tan siquiera los que ayudan mas a conocer al personaje principal) Que en este caso es Tomoyo a quien me ha costado bastante construir ¡Porqué me parezco muy poco sino es que en nada a ella! Y lamentablemente me tarde demasiado en publicar, cosa que espero no vuelva a suceder, por mi salud mental XD. Gracias por tu review! Y me temo que tu designio era cierto. Tendrás que leerlo todo de nuevo para encontrarle el hilo a la historia.

Ayin: Solo espero vuelvas a toparte con mi historia y así puedas saber más. U.U me dejaría un poco desconsolada no saber de ti. Especialmente porque te gustaron dos cosas que a mi me encantan. El reencuentro (que es mi escena favorita, hasta ahora) y la descripción de los escenarios que pense no sería del agrado de nadie, sino mas bien como una necesidad personal, no a mucha gente le parece que desperdicie renglones describiendo lugares y espacios en ves de poner más diálogos. Gracias por el cumplido, que realmente significa mucho para mi. Qué más decir que te recibo y mando otro saludo, esperando saber que sigues leyendo. Perdón por la demora. U.U

Kocha: Y pese a que varias veces te pedí que me ayudaras con este capítulo, te negaste profundamente, espera ni la decencia de negarte tuviste! Solo me ignoraste . ! Por lo menos espero cumplas lo de que lo leerías y por lo tanto dejarías review luego, luego lo publicara. No tienes pretexto, no sabías que era lo que iba a pasar en este capitulo y sí para tu buena suerte Eriol comienza a salir esporádicamente en los próximos capítulos, en algunos sí, en algunos no, pero seguro ya lo tendrás por akí. Tiene su tarjeta ¿no? Y bueno, tengo que admitirlo públicamente, si Ron y Hermione seguramente terminaran siendo pareja en el ultimo libro, pero tan siquiera fue solo hasta el último libro y nunca fueron novios en el sexto! Muajajaja! XP

The Dark: Claro que puedes ser mi fan! Es mas nada mas por ser la primera (y si me permites decirlo, creo que la única) Ya eres presidenta de mi club de fans jajajajaja (mis sueños) En fin no sé porque precisamente lo de la mente diabólica pero supongo que lo debo de tomar como un halago je! Afortunadamente no he conocido tu furia a pesar de mi retraso asi que no puedo hacer mas que agradecerte el review y espero tu fidelidad (A menos que tu furia consista exactamente en eso, olvidar este fanfic). Besos!

Rubiax! Otra mujer en la que tengo puestas mis esperanzas. ¿Verdad que seguís leyendo? Verdad que no me has abandonado. Me agrado mucho tu review, no sé porque, pero como que se me hace sencillo y sincero y no se le puede pedir más a un review, Gracias y espero te siga gustando el fanfic ( y ojala siga siendo todo lo diferente que en un principio fue) Habrás mas encuentros cute entre Eriol y Tom en tu nombre (Lo prometo) y espero tus ganas no hayan muerto debido a la tardanza. Cuidate mucho y gracias. :)

Y listo, creo que eso es todo. Ahora que vuelvo a leer mis reviews he de decir que me siento realmente halagada son todos tan lindos. Y por lo mismo no puedo dejarme de sentir cucaracha por no haber actualizado sino hasta ahora, de nuevo mil disculpas y se los debo. Capitulo 6 a mas tardar 15 de agosto. Espero alguien lo este esperando por ahí. Y solo esperare un review para hacerlo XD ¡No pido más!

Los quiere!

Kaori Tsukiyume.

P.D. Me gustaría aclarar que nunka, nunka, voy a dejar de escribir este fanfic, puedo tardarme hasta años en actualizar, pero jamás dejaría de lado este fic al que le tengo mucho aprecio y con el que llevo trabajando aproximadamente 3 años. Ok?

_"Porque la vida es a veces un tanto cruel. . . Es por eso que la amo y la sufro como lo hago. . . ¡Al máximo!"_

_ M.M.P._


End file.
